We Were Born To Die
by The Walking Reedus
Summary: She didn't just except the darkness in him, she brought it out of him with an intensity that matched her own. If they couldn't be together in this lifetime they would raise HELL in the next.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>As she stepped out of the car and approached the towering Victorian home her family was about to move in, a sadistic smirk crept across her lips. The closer she approached the more she felt the crackling of energy course through her very being, calling awake a darkness that had laid dormant. The sound of her mother calling for her didn't even break her from the connection that continued to lure her to go into the house. Each step she took up the brick pathway the more she felt the energy radiating from her body, as she took grab of the door handle it felt as liquid fire was injected into her veins.<p>

The pain crashed through her body, crippling her to her knees, unable to let go of the door handle, images of ultra-violence shot through her mind like a slideshow of terror, engrossing her into a blood lust that took over her entire core. Before she could fully loose herself to the darkness she felt a little hand touch her shoulder. She snapped back to reality, darkness turned to light, blood red to a tranquil green of the vegetation surrounding her. The subtle copper smell of fresh blood was replaced with the fresh crisp of air. She looked over at the soft innocent smile and couldn't help but return the favor.

"You looked mean." The soft little voice almost broke her heart. "You scared me Nira."

Nira stood up picking the little girl up in her arms. "I'm sorry Angie." Gently cooing and rocking the girl in her arms, placing gentle kisses on her forehead. "You know I would never hurt you."

It wasn't long till a pare of arms were wrapped around her leg pulling on her short black skirt and kicking at her black boots. "I want up to!"

Nira swung Angie over onto her left hip as she bent down to allow Margaret to wrap her arms around her neck, pulling her up and placing her on her right hip. Both girls laughing and smiling as they hugged Nira around the neck. She felt calm, the darkness inside her going dormant once again. With two angels at her side she could fight away any demon.

She looked over in discomfort as she watched the dissociate look in her mothers eyes as she approached the girls with her father.

"It's a blessing your father got us such an amazing house to live in." The tone was blank as the glassy expression never left her eyes.

"Deyanira would you escort your mother and sisters to their new rooms." Larry's concentration was lost upon his family as he noticed a blonde vision of beauty stride over to the "happy" family.

Nira looked the woman up and down with a distaste, every inch of the woman dripped of a darkness. If this woman ever had a light inside her it was gone long ago. "Greetings, I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." The southern accent purred out thicker then you would except of a long-term resident of California, her eyes piercing deep into Larry's as she spoke, as if he were the only one standing there.

Lorraine took the girls from the growing tight grip of Nira and led them inside never glancing back at her now glowing husband. Nira stood shell shocked at the predicament her parents continuously put her into. She stood there helpless as she watched what once was a strong, beautiful woman walk away broken and submissive. Her father gushing and flirting like a love struck teenager.

"That is a gorgeous accent if you don't mind me saying." Nira cringed at the sound of her fathers best attempt at trying to woo the woman with compliments.

"Proud Virginian, the old dominion, born and bred, thank you for noticing..." She cooed as she moved closer to Larry, seductively fixing her hair and batting her eyes.

The gut wrenching, spine shivering darkness Nira fought so hard to keep at bay in her subconscious began to creep out of every crevice deep with in her. Her usually brilliant hazel eyes that had a hint of sparkling green were now clouded over and close to turning black. She watched herself leap on top of the woman, straddling her chest she reaches out digging her fingers deep into the blonde locks, slamming her head into the brick pathway.

A blood churning, maniacal laugh escapes Nira's lips as she continues to bash in the adulterous whore's skull. She revels in the feel of the blood and mashed up skull matter covering her fingers. She begins to feel like a child, transfixed on the new sensation and feeling. She begins to pick though the broken skull picking pieces of the brain, softly caressing the cheek of the woman, as she starred deep in her eyes. She watched as the light left her eyes leaving nothing but a dead empty shell.

"Sweetie, Daddy's going to go next door with Constance." Glancing over with sin in his eyes he looked up and down Constance's figure. "She's going to give me some directions….of the city."

Nira snapped backed to reality, she stared down at her fingers, still tingling with the sensation and feeling of what was once covered with the brain of the scared woman who was staring confused at her .

Larry was the only one oblivious to his daughter. Constance however saw the black abyss that formed in her eyes. It sent a chill up her spine and fought back the urge to shudder. She had seen that look before, she did not want to ever see it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Hidden in the shadows stood a boy, fists clenched, body still shacking in absolute rage. He helplessly stood by and watched as his mother tried to seduce her way back into the house. How could he be so surprised, in her late night drunken haze confessions she had stated more then once her diabolical mastermind plot to gain accesses to her precious home, no matter the cost.<p>

The rage continued to pump through his veins like battery acid, as in disgust and adolescent embarrassment watched his mother loosely throw herself at the weak pathetic man. And in front of who appeared to be his daughter. Part of him felt like there was a magnetic pull to the girl he was watching. It was the reason he was out there in the first place.

He had to see who in his mothers words "The treacherous lost souls stealing his birth right." were.

He never understood what she meant by that, as if the house was this inheritable fortress. But as he watched the slender, petite girl walk towards the house hypnotized, the voices in his head began to whisper to him. "The house is yours, you know it, your mother knows it, the house knows it. She is yours to have, if that is what you want."

He tried to fight the familiar feeling the voices stirred inside him. Ignoring them, pretending they weren't there when he knew they really were. "Her breasts would fit perfectly in your hands. That long flannel shirt and black t-shirt do her no justice. Her flesh is like silky crème under all those layers."

He felt a stirring in his pants, his cock twitching awake at the images of her laying naked, sprawled out, twitching in need for him. "Stop." he pleaded out loud to no one.

He lost his battle to the darkness long ago, he never stood a chance. "Under that black miniskirt are soft trembling thighs, begging to be thrown over your shoulders. Tight…Pink… Wet…"

He began to pull his hair and hit at his head fighting the inner battle he was loosing. When he finally began to gain back control he saw his mother rushing towards the house, the pathetic man following like a lost puppy dog. Lost in his thoughts he felt his heart drop to his stomach when he looked up and met eyes with the mysterious girl he was stalking like prey. But now with her eyes piercing deep into his, a mischievous smile playing across her face. He couldn't help but wonder who the prey was now.

Nira knew she should go check on her sisters, but the presence she felt lurking in the shadows watching her called awake a instinctual need to investigate, explore this knew feeling turning in her stomach, spreading down between her legs. She stepped forward cautiously at first but more brazen with each step. Hidden in the shadows was the silhouette of a boy, what little light crept into the darkness was blonde messy bangs hiding his eyes. She watched as the figure began to fight himself, amusement at the weakness displayed made her forget of the venomous distaste the earlier encounter had left.

He emerged a bit more from his secret cover, the light cast down revealing black converse shoes and torn long jeans. She licked her lips as she looked over his tone muscles that shown through his more then well fitting black t-shirt. As she slowly dragged her eyes up his body, they lazily made direct contact with his burning brown eyes that were piercing through messy blonde bangs.

She could feel him from where she stood, the want and desire, mixed with a cloud of insecurity and confused emotions. Maybe there were some perks to moving all the way out here. Nira gave one more look up and down the boy, taking a mental image of her new toy before turning away and heading into the house, never looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>They sat there silent at the dinner table, food getting cold. Dinner had been ready for well over an hour but Lorraine would not let the girls eat until their father came home. It had been over a week since they moved in and each day their father came home from work later and later. Nira knew the truth, it was obvious he was next door.<p>

He didn't even try to conceal or hide his car, he knew his loyal wife would never question him. Nira looked over at her little sisters who were fidgeting from sitting so long and not being able to eat. She pushed herself away from the table, standing up quickly. Her eyes were starting to darken, her mothers protests lost to the haze that clouded over Nira as she strides through the dinning room to the hall leading to the door to outside.

She hadn't meant to kick down Constance's door but she couldn't be bothered with trivial things like knocking or seeing if the door was unlocked in the first place. She knew where to go, she walked through the house as if she had lived there her whole life, she could hear the frantic scurrying of her father and the cocksucker trying to investigate what the loud sound was no doubt. The fact that they hadn't emerged from there sinful, sexually depraved loved den implied Nira had interrupted.

The bile turned in her stomach and fought its way to leave her, she swallowed back, standing there waiting for them to hurry and dress. It was then when she felt the eyes burning into the back of her head. As the eyes moved down her body she could feel them leaving a trail of a burning, tingling sensation. She couldn't be distracted at a time like this, she was on a mission and would not be satisfied until completed.

As the door opened the light slowly filled the hall like flames, it crept over the psychotic look in her eyes and the smile only the devil would wear as her father stepped from the room, his whore behind him. "Deyanira what are you doing here?"

Larry looked at his daughter confused and shocked that she knew his secret. Constance stood frozen in fear as she looked at the girl standing before them. Nira stepped forward a bit, Constance instinctively took a step back. Nira smiled a bit, the whore's reaction to cower back like a beat dog made her rejoice inside.

"Your WIFE will not allow your daughters to eat until you come home for dinner. You can come back and fuck your trash after."

Larry was about to protest when Constance placed her hand on his arm, silencing him. "Darling, priorities come first. I'll be here for you always. Go now."

Constance never took her eyes off Nira, expecting to be pounced by the beast at any second. Like an obedient servant Larry made his way home, Nira following behind looked back at the boy who stood in the doorway with a smirk of amusement from the entertainment she had brought upon him this evening. He knew his mother was going to drink now but it was well worth to see the fear this mysterious creature put into his mother.

Nira stood outside the house, cigarette in her lips she looked through her pockets for her lighter. The adrenaline from the power that surged through her body, driving her to come over here was beginning to take more control over her then she had intended. The frustration formed on her brow as she gave up in self defeat of not having something as dearly need as fire. She would have jumped if she was easily startled when the sound of the Zippo entered her ears, the hypnotic dance of the flame appearing before her eyes.

She moved close, lighting her smoke, inhaling deep feeling her body relax from the built up tension. He moved back and leaned against the pillar looking at her as if she was something to be conquered and he was the only one who could. "So you're the son of the whore who continues to fuck my father with my family no more then a few feet away." The words pierced him like jagged glass, tearing deep into his flesh, stabbing him in his tormented heart.

She blew smoke in his face and began to walk away, he quickly snaked his hand out grabbing her arm with enough force to leave bruises, whipping her back to face him. She looked bored and not the least bit intrigued by his actions, as if she had seen him do it before it happened. But inside her stomach was fluttering with butterflies, her heart pounding, heat burning between her legs.

" Can you imagine? Living with a cock sucker?" It hissed out from his clenched jaw.

He slammed her body against the pillar, pushing his body flush against hers. Her body was screaming at the feel of him against her, but she continued to look at him with a blank, expressionless stare. Pulling a drag from her smoke here and there to help keep the tension he was causing in her not to overtake and let her loose control to the arousal he was causing.

They stood there, faces mere inches apart, eyes burning into each other. It was a fight for dominance and neither wanted to loose. "My name is Tate." he moved in closer, lips so close she could feel them scrape against hers the more his breath began to get labored. "You already know my name." it slipped her lips in a labored breath, it came off weaker then she had intended giving him the upper hand, for now.

"Nira it's getting late. You have school in the morning." The sound broke the silence of the night, breaking the spell the two teenagers were under. Nira tossed the cigarette and moved her way out of Tate's tight embrace. She began to head home when she stopped and turned around. "I will be home tomorrow, the door to the basement will be unlocked." With that she turned around and headed to the house, it was late and she needed to kiss her angels goodnight. She will have to play with her new toy later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>She laid there naked, helpless under the move of his hand. His blood soaked hands left a wet trail down her tight stomach, over her protruding hip bone, and down her thighs, urging her to spread more from him. The wetness glistened between her legs and down her thigh from the reflection from the moon light that spilled through her window. She purred out his name as she moaned against her will, the pull she felt for him, forcing her to submit and take whatever he was going to do to her.<p>

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the contact of his hand pull away. Her eyes hazily opened to see why he stopped, soon to open in surprise as she felt his hand tighten around her throat. She starred deep in his eyes, her look screaming more in defiance then fear. Tate loosened his grip on her neck, bringing it up to her mouth, tracing the soft delicate pink lips that parted at the feel of his fingers, almost on command.

He slipped it into her mouth, the taste of copper from the blood and sweetness of her wetness filled her mouth, it was an intoxicating taste. Her body was screaming for him, his touch, his control, his very being. She could feel the house come alive with utter acceptance of the pairing, almost as if it was planned in the stars long before they ever became part of the living. It was the slightest of touches, barley a brush of his knuckles on her hot tender flesh that made her come undone. The orgasm crashed through her like a tidal wave, her body thrashed beneath him, his name escaping her lips over and over in a helpless prayer. She lost to the pleasure he ignited inside her.

Nira woke in a start, body coated in sweat, her pussy still tingling from the aftermath of her orgasm. She looked around almost expecting to see Tate standing there laughing at her, but she was alone. Her body hot, her face flushed and her nerves sensitive. She didn't know how but she knew Tate was here and had done this to her.

Tate didn't know how he got into the house, or why he was naked in his old room. But before him was the stretched out naked perfection of the girl that was to be his, for eternity. Her long blonde hair laid layered across her pillow, her lips slightly parted, chest moving up and down in the hypnotic trance of sleep. The voices were right, her breasts would fit perfectly in his hands. He stepped forward towards the bed, most people would be taken back from making advances on someone who was in the helpless state of sleep, but Tate wasn't most people. And nothing would stop Tate from doing or taking what he wanted, what he deserved and was his to begin with.

When he went to reach out for her he saw the blood that glistened in contrast to his pale white skin, he didn't even hesitate he went right for her. He cupped her breast and tweaked the pink little bud with his fingers, then began rubbing his palm against it to feel it harden more. He felt her stir awake under the feel of his hands, she didn't fight. No protest or scream, just the natural instincts to push herself more into his hand. He traced his fingers down her stomach, watching the blood trail along her snow white skin.

He didn't expect her to just submit like this, it was almost disappointing. Her constant moaning and whimpering of his name however was not disappointing. "Choke her, she'll like it." The voices brought out the worst in Tate, he wanted to do what they said, embrace who he really was. Looking down at this vision erotic torture he was inflicting on this unsuspecting girl made him terrified. To loose her? Scare her away even, he couldn't handle the rejection of her not excepting the real him.

He pulled his hand away from the wetness that had spilled on her leg. His cock began to throb at the thought of her dripping wet pussy wrapped around his hard, aching cock. But first things first, he had to test the water. Just how far could he push things with her. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around her slim neck. He could break it with the slightest of ease. Her eyes shot open wide and looked at him. Here it comes, the fear and terror that will take over her, he thought to himself. But what he saw was the opposite of what he expected, she looked mad, yet aroused. She liked him choking her.

He smirked something evil and brought his fingers up to her lips. "Suck my fingers like you would my cock." He silently demanded in his head, but after he said it she did as she was told. Taking his finger into his mouth, sucking the blood and wetness from them like a champ. He fought back the impulse to take her then, force her to take all of him inside her at once. She deserved a reward he thought, she has been a good submissive little girl. He took his knuckle and gently brushed it against her clit, he had expected to excite her but not to send her completely over the edge with the slightest of ease.

This was the second time that night she unconsciously allowed him to get the upper hand. He had to shut his eyes and fight to regain composure from the sound of her screaming orgasm, the sound of her saying his name over and over. Then silence, he opened his eyes to find himself laying in the backyard of his old childhood home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira couldn't fall asleep after her little encounter so she went and made lunches for her sisters and began breakfast. She wanted their first day to be amazing, she would give those girls the world if she could. She could hear the pitter patter of their little feet running down the hall, heading towards the stairs. Giggles erupted the ancient house, the only radiance that filled this house of darkness. It wasn't long before her family went about their ways. Soon she was alone in the house, her parents never seemed to take time or effort to make sure she went to school. However she had the ability to miss many days of school, hide referrals and letters from school from her parents, yet go in and pass all tests with flying colors.<p>

If she actually applied herself she very well could graduate early. But that would be proving to society that she can play by the establishments rules of what they feel was proper education for the working class minions. She need not prove anything to anyone, including those who doubted her genius. She began to pace about the house, the energy was different. Nira could tell immediately she was in the presence of something from not of this realm. She began to get frustrated, how could she have been here for so long and not detect that there were spirits here, unless they were keeping their presence hidden from her.

A loud bang from the basement caught her attention. "Tate." She whispered to herself. She began to head to the dark, dank basement. As she descended down the stairs the air felt thick, tension crackled through with the intensity of lighting. "Tate, where are you?" She peered around the corner, the basement was so dark she couldn't see much of anything. As she reached against the wall feeling for a light switch, she felt a hand wrap around her mouth pulling her into the doorway that was concealed by the dark. Her heart pounded in her chest, her pulse racing the terror from the fright exciting her more.

The second her back made impact to the wall she knew it was him. She was slammed with the same intensity as the night before, his cruel laughter filling her ears. "I scared you." He rested his head against her forehead, releasing his hand from her mouth, he dragged his hand slowly, calculating down her side. Images of what he did to her playing in her mind. But this time she was going to be in control.

She pressed herself against him, allowing her breasts to fully mash against his chest before slipping away from his reach. "It's cute you think you scared me." Nira purred out into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his back, allowing her fingers to play with the bottom of his t-shirt. Every now and then letting her fingers slide and make contact with the heat of his flesh. Nira became distracted when she felt a presence move out of the shadows in the corner. Just as she stepped away to look over, Tate was looking over in the area as well. They both looked at each other in an accepting look of confusion and awareness. Tate knew instantly she had either seen or sensed the spirit in the corner of the room just as he had.

He crossed his arms over his chest truly amazed by the girl in front of him. "You're different." It was meant to be a question but came out as a comment. Nira smirked back at Tate as she began to head towards the stairs. "With present company included I don't seem to be that different."

"Wait, can you see them or just sense them." Tate went after her trying to keep her from leaving yet.

She sat on the bottom step looking up at him. "You?"

"Both..." It was a simple, honest response. Tate was surprised he gave away a truth so easily, with out making it into a game of manipulation

"Same, well most of the time I just sense them. Lately I've been able to see...things." She wasn't sure of the right word to describe her encounters.

Tate sat down next to her on the step. They were both silent, watching the shadows move around the basement, Tate's fingers intertwined with Nira's. It was the first act of intimacy either one had ever been apart of. It felt right, yet scared both of them to the core. Images of the dream both shared flashed before there eyes. Nira gripped his hand as all the feelings coursed through her nervous system again, assaulting her very being.

"Take her." The voices were screaming in his head as he replayed the events over and over in his head.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Her voice was soft and sweet, the polar opposite of the voices urging him on.

Neither said a word, enchanted under the spell they were both under.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Tate and Nira kept it secret that they had become….friends? It was hard to define exactly what they were. From laying in bed listening to Nirvana to sitting at the beach, feet in the sand, stars in the night sky, listening to the waves crash against the shore together. They just began to exist as one. At school, when they did attend.<p>

They would sneak and meet in the Library, sometimes to look over books, other times they would push and slam each other against the shelves of the bookcases in a fight for who will be in control. This was one of those occasions.

Nira had Tate pinned against the bookcase, her leg wrapped around his waist, foot resting on a shelf to keep her balance. She had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, she began to gyrate her hips against the rough material of his jeans, he could feel how hot and wet she was through his jeans. He growled as he grabbed her hair, bringing his mouth crashing down on hers. Thankful she always wore her favorite black skirt.

With one swift move he reached down, lifting her by the leg, twisting their bodies that he now had her firmly placed against the shelf. Her leg restrained by his arm, forced to feel the hardness pushing to break free from the tight restraints of his jeans. He positioned that he was putting the most pressure on her sensitive clit. He watched as she bit her lip fighting back the urge to scream.

He knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would cum all over her panties. Her little fingers digging deep in his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck, biting and kissing at the flesh of his neck, trying every thing she could to keep from breaking so soon.

Right as she was about to fall over the edge clapping interrupted the two. Tate looked up with a murderous glare, it took the girl standing there by surprise. Nira was frustrated beyond words, images of ripping the girls throat out with her teeth popped before her eyes.

"What's going on over here?" Mr Carmichael stepped around to see the two still in their intimate position. The mans face went with red, one could argue if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Tate grabbed Nira's hand and walked right past the girl he so desperately wanted to kill and the screaming teacher, going on about suspensions and deans office. They walked out of the school ignoring all those around them. Nira had this constant unsettling feel that the little world they had created for themselves was going to be no more once they got home. Tate could see her worry and squeezed her hand trying to break her from her thoughts.

"It's going to be okay. You trust me right?" There was an innocence in his eyes she had never seen before. Her heart fluttered a bit at the thought that she was probably the only person to see it.

She secretly wished she was capable to return the favor. "Trust is such a complex thing." She hadn't meant to come off as cold as she did.

He ignored her usual banter and need to turn any form of affection into conflict. "No one can keep us apart." He reached out to move a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She was taken back by the gentle softness of the action. It scared her, she didn't like it but couldn't fight moving herself closer to his hand, allowing him to cup her cheek. Gently he traced his thumb across her lips, as his glossed over eyes stared deep into her scared ones.

Tate leaned down, bringing his lips close to hers. "It's cute that I do scare you."

Before she could retort his lips were upon hers, muffling whatever it was she was going to say. She began to kiss back when reality hit in. The bitter truth flashed before her eyes, Constance getting the call that her boy of physical perfection, her gift, that she had not lost him to "other things" but to this treacherous monster that lives next door.

That her precious little boy could do such filthy things to a budding woman. It wouldn't be long until she convinced Larry to send her away. Away from Tate and her little Angels. Madness and fury overcame her at the thought of the loss of Angie and Margaret. She pushed Tate away from her with such a force he fell back, a look of hurt and anger on his face as he sat there watching her. She turned away franticly before he could see the swelling of tears forming in her eyes.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stood outside the door of the house. She knew she had made it to late. She could feel her fathers anger and the fear and confusion of her sisters. Tate followed her, staying far behind allowing her space. But when she stopped, standing there struggling to find the strength to go in he couldn't stand back any more.

He went up to her, embracing her, wrapping his arms tightly around her whispering reassurances in her ear. Nira took in a deep breath and walked towards the now opening door, her father standing there ready for his encounter with his daughter. Tate starred the man down with a look that spit out vile and contempt. Larry looked at him one last time before pulling Nira into the house, slamming the door behind them.

She hit the floor with a blinding force, before she could even process the fall she felt the sharp sting of the slap across her face. "How dare you act so indecent and inappropriate young lady. That is not how I raised my girls to act."

Nira could taste the blood that began to spill from the cut on her lip, subconsciously she licked up the blood from her lip, loving the taste of the bitter copper. She stood up with a smirk that could turn scolding hot water to ice in an instant. "Your questioning my behavior? Coming from the man who spends more time with his cock sucking whore then his own family. Don't kid yourself father, your never raised me or your girls. I raised myself and now I raise them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Larry saw Lorraine appear in the doorway, she was nothing but a broken shell. It disgusted and broke Nira's heart to see the sight of her mother. She ignored the continuous shouting of her father and headed to her little sister's room. As she opened the door she saw the girls huddled together holding each other crying. The second they saw Nira they ran to her, she dropped to her knees, arms extended welcoming them both into her arms.<p>

"Shhh, I'm sorry I've left you alone for so long. I've been distracted and not myself. I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She continued to comfort the sobbing girls in her arms. Nira heard Larry coming up the stairs, she quickly shut the door and locking it behind her.

She lead the girls to their bed and laid down holding them close. She softly stoked their hair and sang a lullaby to get them to fall asleep and block out the background noise of the fighting outside the room.

Tate walked into the house, he barley dodged the glass thrown at his head. The shattering of glass hitting the wall then falling to the ground echoed through the house. He could already here Beauregard reacting to the loud disturbance. Tate began to go downstairs to check on his brother when Constance stepped in the way.

"After all I had to do to get our house back you have to interfere because you can't keep it in your pants?" Tate brushed off the drunken slurs of his mother, this was nothing new.

He turned around and walked right out the door. Constance chased after standing in the doorway, bottle in hand. "Where do you think your going? To your little slut? She'll be gone soon enough, and it will be just you and me and our family."

Nira felt him the second he stepped foot on the property, she knew Tate was near by. She looked down at her sleeping angels and kissed each on the head before slipping out of bed as careful as she could not to disturb them in their slumber. Nira headed downstairs towards the basement, well aware that is where Tate was going to be. Each step closer to him the more defeated she felt, she knew deep inside she couldn't fight him just as much as he couldn't deny her.

The were sick and twisted like that, each getting off more on the fact the other could manipulate and bend the others will. But now she had a real chance of loosing what she truly loved and held dear, this was something she would not allow to happen. Tate didn't try to hide in the shadows and scare her, he sat in a rocking chair in the corner, his eyes glossy, lost in thought. Nira felt the immediate need to comfort him, make him feel better but she fought the urge.

Tate looked up to see Nira approach him, the sadness he was lost in turned into a blood lust when he saw her swollen lip and the little cut that had formed. He was in front of her in a blink of an eye, examining the battle wound she wore proudly on her lip.

"He fucking hit you?" Tate was ready to go slaughter the man in his sleep when he felt her soft hand rest on his shoulder.

"Please…" it was a soft whisper that barley escaped her lips.

"The girls just fell asleep."

Tate fought the impulse to run upstairs, he knew how much she loved her sisters. At times he was jealous that she was capable of such love and compassion for them but unable to show him any.

"You want to sleep at the beach?" Nira nodded and began to take the lead and head out.

Tate started a fire as Nira sat staring out at the crashing waves. Her mind lost to the thought of walking out there to allow the undertow to pull her under and take her away. Tate came over to Nira, pulling her into his arms, holding her, wishing he could do something to make things better. Nira bit her lip, marveling in the pain that shot through her as she played with the tender flesh, breaking it open again. "Tell me a story Tate."

With his arms holding his new obsession tight he starred out at the endless abyss of ocean and stars and allowed the darkness to reveal itself to the one person he may have the capability of loving. " I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm, I know the secret. I know what's coming and I know no one can stop me, including myself."

She looked up at him with curious, innocently deceiving eyes. "Who do you target Tate."

His grip on her tightens. " I kill people I like. Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean, and kind. And there's something about all that blood man, I drown in it."

Nira thought long and hard at the words that left her would be lovers mouth. Everything he said reached her deep to the core and more. "Blood is a living virtue." She softly added in not wanting to disrupt him, but let him no she wasn't afraid of what he was saying.

"And Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits. And once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. Now there is something smart about that, very smart. I like that. You think I'm crazy?... The world is a filthy place, It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain you know? There's so much."

Nira looked up at Tate, this was the first time he truly mesmerized her to the point of being speechless. The only thing she could do to express her acceptance of what he said and how he felt was to bring her lips to his. He was more then happy to return the action, pressing his lips harder against hers. The sensation of his lips tingling against hers and the soreness from the pressure on the cut engulfed her. She wanted him….she need him. But she still would not allow him to have her, or herself give in to him.

She pushed herself away laying down on the sand, starring up at the night sky. "I wish I was capable to be the delicate flower you would be able to care for, someone capable of impulsive acts of love." Her tone was blank, her face expressionless. Tate wasn't even sure if she was serious or just messing with him like usual. "We are so different but the same."

Tate laid down next to her, resting his head in his hand as he laid on his side looking down on her watching her, listening to her every word. "How are we different?"

The blank expression never went away. "You would kill those you like, I would not. I would much more take pleasure in the feel of the blood spilling of those I despise. The feel of a knife deep inside, feeling the guts twist and turn under the pressure of the knife as I began to disembowel them. I don't want to help anyone get away from the shit and piss, ya know? I want to make them endure it, plead me for forgiveness. To break someone to the point they beg me to end their pathetic existence…."

Before she could finish Tate's lips were covering hers again, she could feel the urgency of the kiss. What she had said excited him, it excited her that he was responding the way he was. They were kindred spirits, they were cut from the same fucked up cloth when they were made. Each day she felt herself fading more and more into Tate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>A month had past since Constance and Larry found out about Tate and Nira's secret relationship. Nira was torn with her feelings for Tate. Many nights she laid in bed restless, tossing and turning, the images of blood flashing before her eyes and the constant need for Tate's touch. She fought to stay away from him, and it had worked for about a week. When she went to school she avoided him, skipping classes she knew he would attend and avoiding places she knew he would hang around frequently. At home she stayed secluded in her room or her sisters, door closed and locked to avoid any interruption.<p>

Tate had no escape, he franticly searched for her. Settling for a glance, just a glimpse of her in the halls. He began to buy Adderall and other stimulants with money he stole from his mom. He would down them or snort them, whatever helped him dull the pain growing inside him at the loss of her. She brought out the darkness in him in a way the voices never did. With out her he felt like a frightened child, broken and lost with no one to aide him. Each passing day felt like an eternity in hell.

He didn't know why he broke into the basement, or why he slowly, quietly crept up the stairs to her room. It had been over a week since he's seen her or been near her. He couldn't do it anymore it was pure agony, just the type of pain he could image her inflicting upon her victim. When he reached her door he was surprised to find it unlocked, she always locked herself away in her room.

He opened the door, cautiously peaking in before entering. Nira sat up in bed, arms wrapped around the legs she held tightly to her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears, feel it slamming against her rib cage. Her body began to shake from the proximity of him, she felt like an addict getting relief from withdrawal with the bittersweet poison of the fix. Tate stepped in closing the door behind him, he felt the house surging with energy around him, he felt her vulnerability, something he had never felt from her. The magnetic pull between them was stronger then they were on their own.

No matter how hard they tried to fight the temptation of them being together they both failed every time. Nira was the first one to successfully pull away and not give in. Tate didn't care any more, he had reached a desperation to have her that took away all rational thought. He was going to make her understand that she belongs to him. The way he walked over to her sent chills up her spine, he approached her like a parent about to punish a disobedient child. She was scared, the adrenaline of not knowing what was going to happen coursed through her.

The hard willed girl that would fight back was tired, she had no fight in her. She already knew she may have won the battle but she was about to loose the war. He had her waist straddled and arms pinned above her head before she could even flinch. She had not expected him to be so fast, she was no match for the strength he had. With one hand he continued to keep her wrists pinned to the bed, as another hand moved down to cup her breast, her nipple hardened the second his hand made contact.

"See how your body responds to me Deyanira."

She bit her lip to fight back the moan. He moved his hand under her shirt, completely grateful to be rewarded with immediate contact of her soft flesh. Nira began to arch her back as the growing need burned between her legs.

"Look how wet your pussy is for me. I can see it coming through your panties. Tell me your body doesn't know it belongs to me." He leaned down and began to suck and bite the tender, sensitive spot on her neck that drove her crazy, and he knew it did.

"Tell me Nira, who makes your body come alive with need?"

His hand began to creep it's way down her abdomen, stopping at the top of her panties, gently dipping one finger in at a time under the fabric. Nira began to arch her hips more, grinding against the air, desperately in need for release.

"You made me go through hell this week." It came out angry, bitter with a bit of hurt she never heard from him. It brought her crashing back to reality, she didn't like that she hurt him.

She never felt bad for hurting anyone before other then her sisters. She swallowed hard, looking away trying to avoid his eyes, she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She fought hard against the urge to break down and sob. Tate's fingers grazed over Nira's sensitive, aroused nub, shooting pleasure up her spine, shutting her eyes, throwing her head back from the sudden shock of the feel of his fingers touching her. She was so hot and wet, Tate was going to loose it soon and he knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>"When I'm done with you, your going to be begging me to let you cum." Nira began to moan and pant as he continued to stimulate her. She was getting closer and closer to loosing it and crashing over the edge, hard.<p>

Right as she was about to have the most earth shattering orgasm, Tate pulled his hand away. "You want to cum?"

Nira began to thrash beneath him, fighting to get from his restraint. Tate smiled in delight to see he reignited the fight in her.

She was mad that he denied her the relief she desperately needed and only he could give her. "Beg me."

He laughed when he saw the anger fill her eyes and her face turn bright red. 'You can make a psychopath blush' he thought to himself. He began to stimulate her clit again, teasing her, bringing her back to the edge again. Nira was groaning in agony now, frustration and need crashed through her. She wanted to tear his throat out as she straddle him, able to have her way with him at the same time. Nira bit her lip and began to grind herself against his hand as she felt herself about to fall, as predicted Tate withdrew his hand from her again. Her body began to shake and tremble in need and frustration. She began to let out the most erotic primal growl .

"I'm sorry was there something you wanted?" Tate tightened his grip on her wrists, as he began to draw deliberately slow, agonizing circles on her clit.

Nira snapped, her will was broken, she couldn't fight him any more. "Please…" It was a faint defeated whisper.

Tate leaned in close, biting and pulling on her earlobe. "Tell me what you want."

Nira was in a haze of emotions, she was angry and horny. She had never been so embarrassed and helpless in her life.

It killed her that a part of her loved that he could do this to her. "Make me cum." She said it fast, eyes closed.

Tate grabbed her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You look me in the eyes when you speak to me. Now tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

Nira was left speechless, lost in his eyes she felt vulnerable and weak. Things she had never experienced before. She couldn't actually tell him what she wanted, could she? She saw the amusement her weakness was giving him.

In her last rebellious attempt to deify him she looked him deep in the eyes. "I want you to play with my clit and make me cum harder then I ever have."

Her breath was labored, the blush that formed in her cheeks made it's way down her body. "After you make me cum I want to feel your hard cock sliding in and out of me, making me feel full."

Tate moved his hand with a frenzied speed on her sensitive nub, sending her neck back, her hips gyrating against his hand, head moving back and forth. She screamed a bit louder then she should have but she didn't care, it was amazing, her entire body from head to toe was wrecked with pleasure. Her body was alive and humming when she felt him pull her underwear down.

Her eyes shot open when she felt him align himself between her legs. She started to fight and squirm as realization hit of what he was going to do.

He chuckled as he felt her struggle underneath him once again. "I didn't think you scared so easily."

She stopped fighting immediately, he knew exactly what button to push, what words to say to ignite her fire and challenge her. How was she to blame him for about to enter her with his hard, throbbing cock. She just told him that's what she wanted, it was wasn't it? She couldn't think, the thought of the level of intimacy they were about to share scared her more then the act itself.

"Nira are you alright?" Lorraine's distant voice, entered through the door.

Tate and Nira stared at each other like a deer caught in the headlight. "Yeah mom, I just had some really bad cramps."

Nira cringed the second she said it, but it seemed to be enough of a fake submission for her mother to wonder off. Tate loosened his grip on her wrist and let her go.

He laid down next to her, resting his hands under his head. Nira did something on impulse she had not expected, she curled up against Tate, resting her head on his chest, throwing her leg over his, and idly resting her hand on his chest, slowly drawing lazy circles and moving them up and down.

Tate moved his arm around her and held her close. "Don't ever do that to me again."

To someone else it may have seem like a lovers request, but she new it was a demand that carried a threat towards her if she were to disobey. She didn't care, she was lost in the sensation of his arms. This is what she yearned for those many restless nights, his arms wrapped around her, to hold her, keep her safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>"Why is it so hard for us to… just be together?" Nira asked naively.<p>

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Your smarter then that." Tate said back as he gently caressed the soft gentle skin of her back.

She did know the answer, it was her fear of intimacy, their fucked up lives, they were tainted, they both knew it. How could they be light to each other when they were filled with so much darkness. Nira laid there starring up at him, she could feel her eyes turning into dust as she lost my fight to sleep.

When Nira woke up in the morning, she wasn't surprised to see Tate was gone, but it didn't stop the dull aching she felt, longing to be with him. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, the house was rather silent. When she glanced over to the clock she was amazed she had slept in as long as she did. The girls had to be off at school by now, her parents living their own separate existences.

She glanced down to realize she had on no panties, she had slept partially naked with Tate last night. The excitement she felt growing in the pit of her stomach almost brought Nira to her knees. She fought to gain composure as she made her way to the bathroom. Tate stood hidden outside of the door, he was hoping to make it back before Nira woke up, but this was more then a welcoming image to come back to. She tossed her shirt with out a second thought as she walked into the bathroom, heading straight to the shower.

Tate made his way into her room, closing the door behind him, locking them both in. Nira impatiently waited for the tub to fill when the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up, she felt a shiver go up her spine and she knew Tate was in her room. She swallowed hard, looking around helplessly for a towel to have some form of modesty, but she knows she has nothing in here to cover herself up with. Tate appeared in the door way, eyeing her body up and down. She fought back the impulse to cover her body, she stood there still, acting oblivious to his tactics to make her uneasy.

She slowly, deliberately stuck her toe in the hot water filling it's way to the edge of the tub. Nira wanted to do her best to seduce and mess with Tate the way he always tries to get under her skin. Tate made his way over to her, as she submerged her petite figure in the water, cleansing and washing away the filth she felt dripping from her pores. He sat down next to her, facing her, allowing his eyes to move all over her. Examining this beautiful perfection that sat before him. He dipped his fingers into the tub, making circles and patterns, lost in the ripple effect of the water.

"I had a dream last night while I was holding you." Tate's voice was filled with a dark angst, a blood lust longing to be filled. "We were together, you assisted me as we attacked Larry."

Nira's eyes raised meeting his with a quizzical look. "Really, and how did we attack my dear father?"

Her nipples began to harden, and the excitement grew between her legs at the thought of the acts of depravity her and Tate could commit together.

Tate moved his hand to caress her inner thigh as his mind wondered, lost in the dream. "I sneak up on him, overpowering him, allowing you the opportunity to tie the pathetic maggot up so he can't fight back against us."

His hand began to lazily drift closer to her throbbing heat. "I just stand back and watch you, as you stab the knife into the tender flesh of his belly. Slicing the knife down his flesh, pealing it open wider with your slender fingers. There's so much blood we could drown in it, you and me together."

Nira rested her head back, eye's closed, mouth slightly parted as her breathing became more labored. The warm water that encased her body turned into the hot, rich thickness of her fathers blood.

"There is something beautiful about watching the light drain from the eyes of your victim. To be the last person to see the life escape from the helpless shell."

Tate shot her his half smile. "You have no idea how sexy you look as your eyes begin to smile while his body convulses from terror and shock underneath you as you continue to torture him."

He watched as her body began to tremble, she was in the dream with him now. She was no longer the shy, timid girl, lying exposed, in the tub before her demon. She was a willing accomplice, in the basement, kneeling in a puddle of blood.

She could see him standing there, watching her with eyes full of longing and passion. "We are nothing more then dust in the darkness."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>The last seven months she spent raising her sisters and spending time with Tate flew by. The tension between her mother and father had reached it's breaking point. Tate had warned her of his mother's constant hold on Larry and her growing need to get back into the house. To a point both Tate and Nira lived in ignorant bliss, oblivious to the outside world around them. In the chaotic day to day living they had created for themselves no one day was ever the same.<p>

When they fought, they fought with the passion and furry of a thousand poets. She would slap him across the face, in return he would slam her against the wall, yelling empty threats at her. She would laugh, spitting in his face, throwing a low blow to escape the tight grasp of his hand wrapped around her throat, cutting of the oxygen to her brain.

When they were happy, their laughter would echo and fill the ears of passing on lookers, curious as to what the secret joke was between the two. School was a turbulent ride for the two, barley a day went by that when they did attended school they both didn't get into a physical altercation, usually brought on by one standing in defense of the other.

Tate was amazing to watch destroy the unexpected bully. Her body would shudder each time his fist made impact, her heart flutter with each painful grunt from his victim. Tate would fight the urge to jump in and fight Nira's battles for her.

He felt his blood rush when whoever she was fighting would sneak in a shot. But the pain inflicted served to excite her more, the adrenaline rushing, loosing herself to the darkness of the blackout. Most times she had a good recollection of what happened, other times she would awake, stomping, punching the lifeless form of her assailant or being dragged away by Tate.

Constance was becoming aware of the obsessive, codependent nature the relationship between the two had taken. Tate who spent most of his time hidden in his room, playing with is brother and sister, was now never around. A ghost who made an appearance in the shadows every now and then. Addie and Beauregard were getting the raw end of the stick.

The more angered Tate's behavior made Constance, the more she took it out on the ones not lucky enough to run away. Tate had brought over Nira when he was sure his mother was out with one of her many play toys. Nira's blood turned ice cold when she saw the small appearance of a healing bruise on the cheek of Addie.

Tate was by his sister's side in a heartbeat, examining the bruise. Pulling his sister into a tight hug. Nira held her breath as she saw the tears form in Tate's eyes, she fought back the ping of jealousy that was attacking her subconscious. She didn't like that anyone but herself could make Tate feel like that.

"Am I interrupting something?" The long southern drawl filled the room.

Nira watched as Tate shook, she couldn't tell if it was from rage or fear. How could this woman have a hold over her dark prince? She watched as Constance stood in the door way, cigarette in hand, a sway to her that everyone knew immediately she had been drinking.

"Addie, my beautiful little monster. You need to be more careful when playing." The lie left her lips with expertise, she watched as her children slumped in acceptance of what she said.

Nira was disgusted by the lack of back bone Tate had in the presence of his mother. She left brushing past Constance, running home never looking back at the broken down boy who wasn't "her" Tate.

Constance began to laugh a disturbed maniacal laugh. "Well my precious son, if I don't get Larry to send her away you'll do a fine job scaring her away."

Tate clenched his fists, heading towards the door to go after his Nira. The slap echoed through the house, Tate stood their shocked, speechless, unable to move. He was scared like a traumatized child, his mind took him back to being locked in the closet with mirrors, the sound of his mother screaming and yelling at him. Listing helplessly as he heard his sister screaming.

"Now listen to me Tate, this thing you have going on with that girl is going to end. It's about time you come to accept it. Larry will be telling that doormat of a wife he wants her gone tonight. She will take your precious Nira back to Ohio."

Nira sat in Angie and Margaret's room, watching as they peacefully slept. She wanted to take them away from this nightmare. Each passing day she felt she failed them more and more, she was a disgrace, a pathetic weak mongoloid. She never felt so much pain brewing inside of her, she was helpless to fight against the waves of agony that crashed through her as she watched the girls sleep.

They had an innocence she longed for and craved. She sighed in defeat when she felt Tate approach the house, she knew he would come here looking for her, so she hesitantly stood, approaching them to leave feather light kisses on their foreheads, looking over the girls one last time before she made her descent down to the basement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Tate was sitting Indian style on the hard concrete, mirror in front of him, chopping up the little pills in front of him with a razor blade, dividing the powder in fine lines. He knew Nira found his need for the rush of the pills as weakness. <em>"It's pathetic you need to resort to stimulants to except and embrace who you are." <em>

Her voice repeated over and over in his head as he took his first bump, the powder burning his nostril, the immediate release of endorphins shooting through his system. Laying next to him was a wild Violet he found growing in a patch of dead vegetation. Deyanira was his flower, the wild beauty that stood amongst the death and destruction. He wiped the little bit of blood that had dripped from his nose, snorting back the rest of the blood and swallowing it down the back of his throat

Nira sat down in front of him, she saw he had a line left. She took it with out hesitation, the feel of the burning going up her nose, stinging her head made her feel alive. The reflection of the light hitting the metal of the razor blade caught her eye, she watched it lost and transfixed. She put it in her hands, observing, taking mental notes of how the sharp blade looked.

Tate looked on in confusion as he watched her drag the razor blade across the soft, delicate skin of her wrist. As the blood began to hit the surface his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, the voices urging him to taste her. He grabbed her arm, bringing the cut to his mouth, letting the blood smear on his lips before wrapping them around the self inflicted wound, tasting the sweet, bitter copper of her blood.

Nira watched him, eyes deprived of any emotion. The burning of the cut flesh, with the sting of his salty saliva mixing was an intoxicating feel that made her want to loose control.

"You're doing it wrong, if your trying to kill yourself you need to cut vertically, they can't stitch that up."

Her eyelids were heavy as she looked up into his frightening eyes, the look he was giving her, she didn't know if he was going to kiss her or kill her.

He reached down grabbing the violet handing it to her. "You told me once you wished you could be my delicate flower, someone capable of impulsive acts of love."

She took it, surprised that something as cliché as a boy giving a girl a flower could effect her so much. "I read once that violet's are used for affection and virtue in occult rituals. Even known to cause impulsive acts of love."

Nira ran her fingers across the velvet feel of the petals, imaging a world where she was capable of being a love struck teenage girl, not a angst ridden, homicidal maniac laying doormat. Tate was watching her closely under his bangs, he felt something stir awake in her he never sensed before.

He couldn't quite make out what it was. Nira however was fully aware of what the feeling was, she fought feverishly within herself to keep it away. She was not going to allow herself to feel something as trivial and useless as…love. Nira began to pull away from Tate, franticly standing ready to run up the stairs and hide.

"Pussy." Tate stood up, the darkness in his eyes never once lightening. Nira stopped dead in her tracks, her instinctive impulse to destroy pulsing through her veins, dripping out her pores. She turned around meeting Tate's deadly stare with an equally menacing glare.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Her voice was coated in venom as she spat the words out at him.

She could tell that he was getting excited by her sudden mood change, as if he had offered a challenge that she had unwittingly accepted.

He stepped closer to her, his body a mere inch from hers, she could feel the heat radiating from his body heating hers. "You're a scared little girl."

She looked as if he had just slapped her across the face. "Excuse me?"

He moved in closer, his body moving flush with hers. "Your terrified of being loved."

His lips hovered over hers, gently brushing against hers, sending electricity through her nerves. "Your weak when it comes to having to return love."

Tate smiled against her lips when he felt the fight stir alive in her, he knew he wouldn't get away with calling her weak. She began to slam her fists against his chest, pushing all her weight into him. He wouldn't budge, he stood there allowing her to take out her frustration on him. After sometime her punches became lighter, fatigue and exhaustion from the temper tantrum kicking in. She dropped to her knees in self defeat. He was right she thought to herself, she was afraid to be loved, to love him in return.

Tate knelt down beside her, brushing the hair that stuck to her sweat coated forehead. "Let's go to the beach. You and me, forget about this place and everything for awhile."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>By the time Larry got down to the basement to see what all the noise was he was to late, the basement was empty. He could here the girls upstairs crying for Nira, who once again had snuck out. Constance was right, that girl was nothing but trouble. And who was he to allow his daughter to corrupt Constance's son. Now was the time to give his love what she truly desired, the house.<p>

Larry sat in the dinning room, impatiently waiting for his wife to join him. As she approached the disheveled appearance didn't hide the fact that she was in desperate need of rest. "Finally got the girls down, Nira is missing as usual."

"Sit down Lorraine." His voice interrupted her, as a good submissive wife should, she submitted to his command. She sat waiting for him to continue.

"There is really only one way to say this, I've fallen in love with someone else. I didn't mean for it to happen." His fake empathy for her feelings shown through his heart felt confession.

"Do I know her?" The question barley left her lips, she already knew the answer.

"Constance, from next door."

"Well she's very beautiful. I suppose if I were a man I would love her too. Are you going to leave us?"

"Actually, I think that you should take the girls and go back to Ohio and move in with your mother. I will provide for you, always."

She was stunned, what pieces were left in her were now completely shattered. "You're going to move her into my house."

"It was her house before." The anger in his voice ached through out the house. "I can't live without her."

Nira felt the cold burst of liquid drench her skin, the smell of gas entering her nose. She heard the sound of blood turning screaming in her head, skin blistering, melting, popping under the searing heat of the flame filled her ears, she could smell the cooking flesh.

She took on their pain, she felt everything they felt, the fear, confusion the mind shattering pain of being burnt alive. Tate awoke to Nira screaming and shaking in his arms, he didn't know what was happening. . She helplessly watched as her angels were engulfed by the flames of hell.

He tried everything to wake her, pull her from the nightmare she was trapped in. When her eye's shot open, tears began to flow freely from them. It was the first time Tate had ever seen Nira cry, it was the first time Nira ever felt the need to.

She clung to Tate as they stood across the street, the lights of the emergency response vehicles illuminating the dark street, sirens echoing in the crisp, night air. She collapsed to her knees, a primal gut wrenching scream erupting deep from within her as she watched the paramedics carry out two small body bags. She failed them, she promised to protect them. But her own incompetence and weak need for completeness from Tate took her away from her responsibilities.

This was her fault, she should have been their for them. The energy of the house was solemn, it didn't enjoy the pain Nira was experiencing. It wanted her to inflict this, not endure it. Tate watched in awe as the spirits of the house roamed about in mourning, heads down to the loss of the innocence. He knew the girls were still there, in spirit, Nira however wasn't ready in her delicate state to know the truth. Nira began to stand ready to run over and stop them from taking her little girls away from her.

Tate restrained her, using all his might to hold onto the kicking, flailing body. She franticly fought against him to get away, with each passing second he kept her away from them the more she despised and hated him. She wanted to inflict worst pain then those girls had endured, she blamed him in this moment for everything that happened.

Nira couldn't even see anymore, her eyes blinded by the stinging of tears. "Let me fucking go Tate!"

She was kicking and screaming, desperate to escape.

His tight grew tighter, more impatient with her breakdown. "NO!" He hissed out at her. "Not now, not ever."

Constance stood next door, watching as the bodies were taken from the house. Neither her nor Larry had planned for this to happen. She knew the woman was broken, but to start her and her children on fire, alive? The sound of the screaming shattered girl made Constance grin from ear to ear. She knew now it wouldn't be long till she was gone, Tate would be her devoted son and her house would be hers once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>The last time Tate saw her was the night she lost her sisters. She had fallen asleep, sobbing into his chest. His heart was broken for her, he would do anything in his power to take away her pain. When morning came he woke to find his arms empty, his mother standing in the door of Nira's room, his old room.<p>

"Make yourself at home, your lovely little psychopath has runaway, leaving you all alone. You really thought that little beast capable of love?" Tate silently stared at his mother, broken and tired.

She was right, how did he expect Nira to love him. He couldn't blame her, he was far from worthy of the affections and love of such an evil succubus. Had she given him the chance though, he would have killed a thousand men with his bare hands to obtain anything and everything she so desired.

"_It wouldn't take much pressure under your hands to snap that porcelain neck._" The once malevolent voices that urged his darkness were replaced with the soft angelic tone of her voice. "_Can you see the light draining from your mother's eyes as she struggles to release herself from your grip_?"

Tate starred at his mother with the evil darkness in his eyes she had fought so hard to keep away from her son. He imaged her collapsing to the ground, choking, gasping for her last breath.

"_Can you see it Tate? The knowing in her eyes that you're the one about to end her_." Her voice purred like a kitten in his subconscious. It reached him more then the old voices ever could.

It had been a month since the tragedy, the smoke had barley settled before Constance took over the house, making it hers once again. Tate could here the chains rattling and the anguished cries of his brother coming from the attic. He sat at the dinning room table with Addie and Larry, Constance out visiting one of her new lovers, Larry blind and oblivious to the truth of her early departure from the house that evening.

Tate was speaking to the voice that sounded like Nira in his head. She's been gone for so long, he could barley feel the residual energy she had left behind. She up and disappeared, leaving him alone to face these treacherous monsters alone, forced to fend for himself.

Larry looked over at Tate as he diligently cut into his steak. "So Tate you seem lost in thought, what's on your mind son?"

Tate flinched at the sound of this man calling him son, he would pay for that one. "I think about one girl in particular, your daughter. I jerk off thinking about her. A lot."

Larry nearly chocked on the half chewed meat in his mouth. "I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter, Tate. Or in that particular manner, your sister is sitting right at the table."

Tate glanced over at his sister who was smiling in wicked delight, then back at the man fighting back the urge to squirm under such uncomfortable circumstances. "Don't you wanna know what I do to her? I lay her down on the bed and I caress her soft skin, make her purr like a little kitten. She's a virgin. She gets wet so easily."

Larry was beginning to sweat profusely, he had never much bothered to think of Nira yet alone his little girls who were ripped from the world so cruelly. He reminded himself, his love for Constance gives him strength.

"The one thing I regret everyday now that she's gone is that I didn't slam my cock in her, claiming her and her virginity as mine when I had the chance." Tate had a twinkle in his eye as he saw the man straining so much a vein in his neck began to bulge.

Larry stood immediately, apologizing briefly to Addie before leaving the room.

"_I would never give myself willingly to you." _The giggle bounced around his head, he clenched his fist ready to punch the unseen entity that was haunting him. "_Awe, truth hurt?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira wondered the streets aimlessly, she had no where to go, no place to be. No matter what drug she scored she never could shake the thought of her angels passing and the passion that burned inside of her for Tate. The thought of him made her stomach sink, she was guilt ridden at the knowledge that she abandoned him, not even offering to take him with, spare him the torture of continuing the fake façade. Her arms were covered with razor blade cuts and puncture soars.<p>

Heroin was her new drug of choice. She remembered the first time she allowed her dealer to inject her veins with the poison, within less then sixty seconds she felt an intense rush of pleasure and euphoria throughout her entire body followed by several hours wrapped in a warm blanket with no pain, no worries, and no inhibitions. She becomes a slave to the drug, each injection feels like every inch of her mind and body are being massaged by the love of her life.

She begins to cry as she wonders the street, the high starting to crash. She didn't know how long she had walked, or how she got there. Each day she found herself returning here in her drug filled state. She looked up to see Tate watching her from upstairs in the window. Both looked at each other as if the other were an illusion that wasn't really there. She needed to come back to him, but now wasn't the time.

Constance sat in front of the fire, phone off the hook. Larry approached her with much concern, he knew there would be a heavy outcome to the phone call that shook their existence.

He knelt down before her. "What, what did they say?"

Constance's eyes were red from the tears she fought so hard to hold back. "They're going to charge me with criminal child neglect, there going to take him away, place him in an institution, my boy, my Beauregard."

She fell silent for a second, pondering the fate she had in store. "Now you know how he is, how he suffers so when he is not with me, now if you have any feelings for me at all…"

Larry quickly intervened. "You know I love you, I would do anything for you."

She looked deep into his eyes, her southern accent pulling him into her web of deceit. "Then do it, like we discussed."

Larry stood up, leaving the room with out so much as a last word. Constance sat in quite acceptance of what was to be done. There was no going back, it was the only way to protect her and her family.

Tate was the first to discover Beauregard's lifeless body, still chained to the wall, he laid there still, body already stiffening from Rigor mortis. Tate began to scream, pulling his hair, hitting at his head, he dropped to his knees pulling his brothers into his arm, whispers apologies and begging for forgiveness. Next thing Tate remembered was Larry and Constance pulling him away from Beau, his body contorting, fighting the murderers of his brother. It was a quick blow to the head, and Tate was down to the ground.

"Way to go now there are two messes to clean up." Constance hisses as she knelt down to check her unconscious son.

Larry dropped the pipe, moving over to Beau to rid of the evidence of the chains. "He'll be fine, he's just taking a little nap. We don't need unexpected early visitors now do we darling."

Nira watched as they rolled the body out of the house, it was to similar to the events that transpired no more then a month ago to her. A dreaded fear crashed through her, what if it was Tate? She couldn't even process the thought of him being gone. She stayed hidden in the shadows till late in the evening. The chaotic circus that had formed outside started to slowly fizzle out, soon they were all gone. The silence offered relief to her heavy nerves. She felt him, the house, the building emotions that continued to grow the longer she stayed departed.

She inched her way to the house, slow like an injured animal about to approach it's captor. The door to the basement was unlocked, just as she had expected. The familiar comfort from the dank, cold basement injected into her, coursing through her veins, giving her a high unlike any drug she had ever done.

She was so lost in the sensation she hadn't noticed the dark figure standing by idly, watching her, stalking her like his prey. The rage boiled deep with in him, his pulse raced, heart slammed against his chest, the adrenaline and concussion fueling his fire. He pounced, no hesitation, clear motive and intentions shown in his eyes.

Nira nearly screamed when she saw the demonic look on Tate's face as he advanced at her. She was up against the wall, hand tight around her throat, hand violating her, manhandling her body with untamed desires. She choked out a moan, overcome by the sensation of him. It was more then she could handle, it had been so long since she was with him, near him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck did you come back?" His words cut at her deeper then any razor blade.<p>

She tried to reply but he tightened his hold around her neck more. He brought his lips to hers with a crushing force, she could already feel her lips swelling from the kiss. She couldn't breath, she was gasping for air between hot, labored kisses, and the restriction his hand was causing around her throat. As she felt herself begin to loose consciousness he retreated his grip around her neck, instead bringing his hands to more important tasks like stripping her of her clothes.

She tried to fight back, it was useless, the rags she wore were easy enough to dispose of. A yank here, a rip there, left her standing there, exposed, vulnerable to him wearing nothing more then panties. He looked over her delicate frame, she had lost weight, weight she couldn't afford to loose. His vision began to blur with rage when he saw the condition of her arms. She had bruises all over her, new and healed cuts, and open sores from multiple injections.

He looked her deep in the eyes, his expression demanding a reason for this self mutilation, an answer she couldn't give. He pulled her to him, kissing her more franticly then before, as if each touch of their lips would be the last, his hands made way over her body, cupping her breast in his hand, teasing her hard nipple, moving a hand to inch it's way between her drenched legs. She knew he was going to finish what they started long ago, he was going to take her.

"Tell me you want me." He shouted out the harsh command, expecting immediate submission from her.

She looked at him with a fiery defiance burning in her eyes. "You'll have to Rape me."

He had his hand in her hair pulling her over to the rocking chair, bending her over it, the loud crackling of his hand hitting her ass made her jump, the sound loud, echoing through out the basement.

He bent over her breathing in her ear. "I'm not fucking playing around with you. Your mine, it's not your choice."

Nira didn't respond, she stood there limp. All this did was infuriate Tate more, he needed her to fight. He reached down, slowly unzipping his pants, he knew this would get her going. But nothing, she stayed there, bent over, lifeless, waiting to take whatever he gave her. He pulled away from her, standing there he watched her collapse to the ground, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm so numb Tate."

Tate understood how she felt, everything in this world he was numb too, everything but her. She was the only thing that invoked feeling in side his rotting core.

"How long do I have with you this time before you runaway?"

Nira looked up at him, the demonic look was replaced with one of hurt and anguish. "Tate…"

"Beauregard is dead. They killed him…" Tate dropped to his knees, he began to punch the concrete, imagining each blow was to the skull of the adulterous murderous who ended his innocent brothers life.

Nira crawled over to him, wrapping her naked form around him, resting the top of her head in the crook of his neck.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her, her energy intoxicating him. "If your going to leave, just stab me in the chest now and be down with me."

Her instincts were screaming for her to run from him, but the darkness inside her won't allow her to move, to fight him, all she can do is helplessly fall deeper and deeper with him.

She took his hand in hers, kissing the broken skin of his knuckles. "I don't think I could survive with out you. I barley made it back to you alive this time."

The physical state she was in proved with out a shadow of a doubt she was closer to death's door then anyone. The mental anguish she continued to put herself under has all but destroyed the person she was, leaving an empty shell.

She laughed out at the irony of what she was becoming, "_I am my mother's daughter." she thought to herself. She was disgusted, by her appearance, by her emotional state. Reality sank in, why were they destroying themselves?_

_She stood up, reaching her hand out to Tate. He looked up at her, the fiery look in her eye made him smile, it's been a long time since he saw that ember burning deep in her eyes. His hell kitten had returned, and she had the fiery vengeance of a million scorned._

_She looked deep in his eyes, the fire that raged in her dark hazel eyes burned and singed him the deeper he lost himself in them. _

_She was summoning the demons he had fought so hard to keep dormant. "It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, It's our time to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. We will send them somewhere clean, and kind."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*-Flashback 1993-*<strong>_

It had been a week since he first saw her standing in her yard. One week since their encounter in the basement. Since then Nira had avoided him, he wasn't sure exactly why but suspected it had to do with the dream they shared. He remembered it very vividly, every detail, it's continued to play over and over in his head since that night.

So when he saw her signal and wave him over he didn't hesitate. Here they were, both silent now, neither one knowing what to say. Engulfed by the presence of the other.

"I come to find the more I'm around you the more I seem to hate you." Nira was lost in thought when the words came out.

Tate felt like she had stabbed her hand deep in his chest, ripped out his heart and took a bite while looking him deep in the eyes. It messed with him more that he didn't know why she had such an effect on him. Tate was usually far from impressed with the company of others.

"Then why am I here?" It left Tate's mouth with out his brain even registering it was said.

Breaking Nira's concentration, lost in thought. She was taken back by the bluntness of the question. It put her on the spot. She repeated the question in her head. She didn't have an answer, she didn't know why she had the sudden impulse to wave him down. She knew he was out there, in plain sight, just biding his time till such said opportunity presented itself. And like a good pawn she moved right into place, bowing to his will.

Nira stretched out, placing her arms behind her back to prop herself up, her long slender legs slowly crossing over each other. She slowly inhaled as she stuck her chest out just enough to draw his eye to her but not make it obvious it was a deliberant attempt to toy with him.

Tate's eyes flashed with the primal hunger that made Nira fight her bodies want to shudder. "Do you make it a habit to put yourself in a vulnerable position around those you hate?"

The cockiness in his voice and the smirk that started to creep upon his face made the hairs on Nira's arms stand up. Before she could even react Tate had her pressed flat against the concrete, her arms pinned above her head, as he used the weight of his body to restrain her.

Tate could feel her body shake underneath him as his breath hit the sensitive spot on her neck right below her ear. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Nira was helpless underneath him, and she knew it. But she was never one to settle for defeat, she would fight kicking and screaming till the end. "We're no good for each other."

Nira cringed when she heard him release a sinister snarl in her ear before attacking her neck with his lips. Nira bit her lip in an attempt to fight the moan building in her chest, traveling fast to escape out her mouth. Tate could sense she was fighting him and it made something deep inside him he had fought for years to deny existed, violently ripped though him. Screaming, urging him to make her submit. Nira could feel his hands tighten around her wrists, bruising the delicate skin in the process. Nira lost her battle of silence, the moan from the pain and pleasure came out louder then she had hoped.

"Don't fight me." Tate whispered as his lips started to travel down her collarbone to the top of her collar. Tate was suddenly frustrated and made at the barrier.

Nira just started to laugh, making Tate even more furious then he already was. She looked deep into his now black eyes. "Do you usually make it a habit to sexually assault new neighbors? Or does me living next store not apply, you just assault woman in general?"

She knew the words had gotten to him when she started to see some more brown hue appear in the black orbs in his eyes. "No…" Tate had to find the strength to reply.

"Case in point, we are no good for each other." Nira started to sit up as Tate removed his grasp of her wrists as he plopped down flat onto the concrete.

He stared up at the ceiling, urging his will to contain some form of composure. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"NIRA!" Larry shouted down, his footsteps heard above leading to the door.

Nira sat up quickly, reaching her hand out to Tate. With out hesitation he took it, standing up almost loosing balance as Nira pulled him to the door. She wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him down to her, crashing her lips to his. What was meant to be a passionate kiss ended up being one more of surprise and curiosity.

"I'm sure that's not how you imagined your first kiss." Nira whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"Was that how you imagined yours?" Tate retorted almost quizzically as he brushed a loose strand of her hair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Both stood frozen as the light illumined down the stairs. "NIRA ARE YOU DOWN THERE?"<p>

"YES, I'M ON MY WAY UP!" Nira yelled up the stairs, still locked in Tate's embrace. "Meet me at the beach nearby, I would say about eleven or so."

"NIRA UP HERE NOW!" Larry began to head down the stairs. Nira darted to the stairs, meeting him half way before he could see Tate sneak out.

Nira was the first to arrive to the beach, it was still rather early. Her parents had retired to bed about nine-thirty giving her the ability to be out and at the beach about a quarter after ten. She loved being here at night, watching the way the night sky reflect on the crashing waves. It wasn't long before she found herself thinking about Tate. It was all she has been able to think of since she saw him, he consumed her very being. It scared her how much he lingered deep be neither her skin when he was away, and how desperately she craved his presence when they were apart. Nira knew she lost her battle to her demons long ago, embracing fully the darkness deep within her. The only thing that restrained her was her sisters, with Tate being around it was a new darkness that seduced her, luring her into it's grasp. If she fully gave in like she wanted to, there was no telling what the two of them combined could be capable of.

When the hand clasped over her mouth, her delicate frame being harshly lifted up, she felt a ping of panic when the blade pushed into her side. She knew instantly this wasn't Tate, not that she wouldn't put it past him to pull a knife on her, she would have sensed him before he even got here. This energy that was projecting was a weak anger, this was a pathetic attempt at gaining control and power, something this individual lacked. The chubby fingers began to idly roam about her body, bile would have formed in anyone else in such an ordeal but all this did was amuse Nira. She felt her darkness surge to life in her body, it craved blood, this morons blood.

The blade pushed in a bit deeper before she was tossed to the sand. The kick that followed just nearly missed her ribs, hitting her right in the stomach. Nira let out a demonic sound that was a combination of pain and laughter. It was unsettling and took her assailant by surprise.

"You stupid bitch. What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know what I'm going to do to you?" Spit flew from his mouth as he yelled feverishly at her.

She watched as he lifted the knife, ready to plunge at her and do whatever he had planned in his head for her. The next thing Nira saw was a plastic bag go over the mans face, a pair of green and black plaid covered arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Nira leapt up quickly, coming to the aide of her assailant quickly. She threw herself at Tate knocking him away from the man who was now collapsing to the ground, breath shallow, near the edge of uncounciousness.

Tate stared her down. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Nira gave him the most evilly seductive smile he had ever seen. She walked past him to the man who was struggling to stay conscious, she reached down picking up the knife.

She ran her fingers down the ragged blade. "Serrated, not bad if you were planning on disemboweling me or sawing through me. I personally would have gone with a straight blade much more smooth and precise."

Nira pulled the bag off his head, kicking him in the side, knocking reality back into the pathetic man before her on the ground. "Tate, would you mind making sure my lovely friend here doesn't bring us an unexpected visitors. I would hate for this encounter to be interrupted."

Tate dropped to his knees, retraining the man with his legs as he covered his mouth with his hands. Nira marveled at the site of the helpless man being restrained by Tate. She couldn't fight the arousal she felt building in-between her legs, a constant yearning she found herself in whenever with Tate. As the man began to struggle under Tate, Nira sprang on top of him like a kitten, straddling his chest, running her hand delicately down his cheek, almost in a compassionate, soothing motion.

"Shhh… It will be all over soon. You won't ever have to feel pathetic and useless again. You'll be free." As the last word left her mouth, she brought the blade down deep into his stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>The man began to struggle more and more trying to break free from the teenagers who were about to be his undoing.<p>

Nira began to turn and twist the blade inside him. "Now see what I mean about a serrated blade being no good?" As she slowly inched it out she began to saw at the flesh as it was in him. "Feel that ragged pull? It's not smooth or precise, I mean look at the mess this is making in your stomach."

Tate began to laugh as he watched the mans useless attempts to get away, the more he struggled the more his wounds bled. Tate was lost in all the blood, it pooled in-between Nira's legs where she straddled him, it cascaded down the side of the man like a waterfall. Tate unconsciously licked his lips as he watched Nira use her fingers to tear open at his flesh, using her nails to rip in deeper.

"Your lucky I don't have my knife set, I would have had you disemboweled by now, you watching helplessly as is pull your intestines out." Frustration was seeping from the comment. She was already getting bored.

She looked at him, she didn't have much time before he went into shock and inevitably died. She wanted to inflict one last horrific memory on him, the last thing he would see and feel before his untimely demise.

"He wanted to fuck you Nira. He was going to force you to take him. The only way he could feel like a man is by forcing his limp dick inside of you." Tate's look showed if she didn't finish him he would. Tate did not take to kindly to the idea of someone else touching her, he never was one who was good about sharing things that belonged to him.

Nira smiled as she climbed down his body, her eyes never leaving Tate's. She fought back the urge to laugh when she felt his body shudder from the sobs he was releasing as she unhooked his belt. His body went limp in self-defeating as she began to unbutton his jeans, excruciatingly slow unzipping the jeans.

"What's wrong baby? Isn't this what you wanted?" She cooed out as she pulled his penis from his underwear.

Tate began to growl at the site of her holding him, even if it was flaccid and small. "Finish what your going to do now." Tate watched on, jaw clenched as his fists balled up, knuckles turning white.

Nira rolled her eyes, but was even more excited inside by his jealousness. She looked deep in his eyes and blew him a kiss as she began to use the serrated blade to saw off his cock. The mans eye's shot open in horror as he felt the blade rip and pull at the tender skin, she pulled viciously at it not even waiting for the blade to cut it off. She handed the knife to Tate as she pulled off the loose member from what little remainder of flesh and tissue that was holding it together like tender, loose meat on a bone. Tate lost himself to his blood lust thrusting the knife into the mans chest, stomach, face, over and over, blood covering Tate's face and hair. He laughed hysterically like a demon possessed child lost in the fascination of all the blood.

Nira was completely lost to the rush of the adrenaline, she felt the darkness from Tate creep into her, overwhelming her already heightened state. Her body was tingling, each stab of the blade felt like his lips kissing all the sensitive spots on her neck. Each time she saw that sparkle of light in his eye she felt her stomach drop and intensity burn in-between her legs. She lost herself to the high, it was unlike no other. Her hand began to travel up her stomach, to her chest, pinching her already hard nipple. She bit her lip as she imagined it was his hands on her. Her other hand desperately rubbing at her jeans, frustrated at the lack of friction from the rough material.

It was at this time Tate looked up, snapped from what he was doing to the site presented before him. Her forehead was wrinkled as her face was pouted in frustration, as her hands were desperately attacking her body. Because of him, what he had been doing, what they had did together. It was justifiable, to a point the thought. It didn't matter, he was lucky that's all he got. Had Tate been prepared it would have lasted much longer and had been even more excruciating then the taste of hell Nira administered.

When Nira's eyes hazily parted enough she saw Tate was no longer by the body. Suddenly she felt him pressed behind her, face buried into her neck attacking every sensitive spot. He instinctively knew every spot that would drive her crazy, which one would cause what response. They had only just kissed for the first time hours ago, but who they were now on the beach were not the same as the ones in the basement. They both had fully embraced the darkness and were now being rewarded for their service. They just hadn't realized it yet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>"You know it would feel a lot better if your jeans were off." His breath tickled her neck as his hand began to unbutton her jeans, as Nira unzipped them.<p>

"Anxious much?" Tate laughed as he watched her pull her jeans and panties off in one swoop, licking his lips as he watched her bend over to take them off, he could see how wet and ready she was for him.

He pinned her to the ground, Nira wrapped her arms around Tate's neck as his lips came crashing down on hers, biting and nipping at her lips. His tongue forcefully parting her lips, making his way into her mouth. Their tongues began to duel and fight for dominance, Tate rolled them over, putting Nira on top, never breaking the kiss.

"Take the rest of your clothes off." It snarled out, his hands gripping her hips, keeping her from grinding against him. He could feel the heat from her through his jeans.

Nira pulled her blood covered t-shirt and bra over her head, gasping when she felt the cool wind hit her hard nipples. Tate had them covered, warming them up. He sat up bringing his lips back to hers, he had to taste her. He couldn't get enough of this moment, it was an intoxicating high. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him tightly against her.

It wasn't until her body began to shiver from the cold wet spots on her body from the wind hitting her skin that she realized her and Tate's hands were covered in blood. Neither seemed to pay much mind to it, for dramatic effect it added to the intensity they were feeling already. Nira reached down pulling at Tate's sweater. She tossed it aside without haste, lost in the feeling of her hot, naked flesh pressed against him. The energy shot through her system, making her shudder and moan against her will. She felt her body betray her as she felt herself cum just from the sensation of the energy he was projecting to her.

He bit her neck to snap her back to reality. "Bet you never imagined anything like that possible."

Nira smirked, he had her there, she never imagined anything like that possible. "You're just full of surprises aren't you Tate."

Tate moved her to the side, allowing him to stand and rid himself of the final thing keeping him from claiming her and taking what was rightfully his. He climbed back on top of her, delighted when she allowed him between her legs, wrapping her lips around his waist.

He kissed her, softly first but soon turned passionate and fierce. "I will be the one to hold you down."

His lips began to leave a hot trail down her neck. "Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away."

His fingers began to drag down her side, caressing the side of her breast, as it crept down her waist, teasingly gliding across her stomach. " My body aches to breathe your breath."

She began to come unraveled when she felt his hand come between them and begin to rub at her sensitive clit. "Nothing stands between us here, not even you. I won't be denied."

She helplessly fell at the sound of his command, her body thrashing underneath him, his name echoing off her lips over and over in a desperate prayer to him. Tate bit at her neck, shoulder, breast, leaving his mark all over her. He grabbed his cock, aligning himself to her hot, slick opening.

He looked down at her, his black orbs greeted by equally dark, clouded eyes. "It's going to hurt."

She pushed herself onto him a bit. "I like it rough, I would be disappointed if you didn't make me at least…soar."

He slammed into her without hesitation, her head thrashed back letting out a sound of utter ecstasy and sheer torture.

Her clouded eyes watered as her lips parted letting out desperate mangled gasps for breath. "More…"

He slammed again, holding her down as she thrashed more beneath him. He brought his lips to her, kissing the very life from her. He began to find a rhythm that stimulated her enough that he could feel she was beginning to contract around him.

He stopped, denying her release yet. "Tell me you belong to me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira groaned in frustration, now was not the time for this. "Will you just fuck me."<p>

Tate began to move his hips just enough to tease her, coax her to the edge only to deny her again. "Tell me you belong to me Nira."

Nira dug her heels into his ass pushing him into her deeper as she grinded herself on him. "Only if you admit that you belong to me and me alone."

Tate looked her deep in the eyes, "I belong to you Nira and only you." Their was not hesitation, and he meant every word.

"Tate I belong to you, now will you kindly continue to fuck me." Nira was digging her nails into his shoulders now, desperate for him to finish her off.

Tate began to slam into her again, he was going to make sure she really knew how much she belonged to him, how no other will ever make her feel like this. And if any man were to try to touch her in any form may hell have mercy for what he will unleash on the doomed soul. Nira began to scream as she felt herself begin to climax, Tate felt her walls squeeze around him, milking him of every drop he had.

They both came at the same time, it was the most intense thing either had experienced, white light flashed before their eyes as their bodies began to crash from the waves of pleasure that crashed through them. Both collapsed lifeless on the sand, neither able to move. Darkness engulfed them, they had done enough for one evening.

Nira stirred in Tate's arms as the sun began to rise over the beach. Memories of the night flashed before her eyes of the night before, her body soar from the abuse her body had sustained. Nira looked around, shocked to see that the body was gone, their clothes clean of all signs of the attack.

Nira could see the cut wounds on Tate's hands from when he lost himself when stabbing the lifeless man. She then realized what needed to be done had been done. This wasn't the first time in her life a mess had been cleaned of during a blackout and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Tate began to stir in his sleep, he felt hung-over and groggy. "Where are we?"

Nira looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Your kidding right?"

Tate had a panicked look on his face, she recognized that look all to well. It was the same she had when she was younger and didn't understand why she woke up in random places with no memory. That is until she embraced what it was that had made her black out.

She knew Tate had no recollection of what had transpired between the two the night before and it broke her heart. She fought back the urge to let the tears spill down her face, it wasn't fair he deny her the most blood lavished, erotic, blasphemous loss of her innocence. It was perfect, it was dirty, it was pure evil, it was them. At the thought of that she had to turn her back to him.

The tear slid down her cheek as she turned cold to him as she was so skilled at doing. "You had to have scored some really good shit last night. You weren't here more then ten minutes before you passed out."

She wiped the evidence away before she turned around, facing the bewildered boy before her. "We need to get back now before our families realize we weren't home."

Tate stood up, as he followed her he glanced back at his cut covered hands. That knowing fear crept through him when the thought that he lost himself again

Nira had a hard time coming to terms with Tate not remembering anything from the night he took her virginity and claimed her as his own. It tore her heart apart that he didn't even sense that their bond had evolved.

She felt her skin crawl, a desperate yearning creeping up her spin with the constant need for his touch. To claim her and take her the way he had. A part of her couldn't forgive him and give herself to him unless he recalled the amazing experience they shared.

_***End Flashback***_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>All she could do was stare at Tate as if in any moment he would disappear, just like he had done in her hallucinations when away from the house. They couldn't function without the other, process, breathe…live. Tate had snuck Nira up to his room, escorting her straight to the bathroom. There was a soft side to Tate, it was rarely seen though. It was something one had to earn the right to encounter, to be graced with the light that Tate had left in him.<p>

He gently pulled down her panties, the only remnant of clothes she had on. The rest had been torn and stripped from her body in the basement. Nira froze as she felt Tate's eyes wonder over her body, taking in the abuse she had sustained when away from him. Most was self-inflicted but some of the bruises looked as if they had been caused by a fist. He fought back the impulse to get mad, he didn't want to scare her away. Tate gently glided his hand across the tender flesh of her arm, looking over the soars. They weren't infected yet, but if not taken care of soon they would.

"I'm so angry Tate." It shuddered out of her mouth, her tiny frame shaking as she spoke.

Tate half smiled at her, reaching to the tub, running the hot water. "What are you going to do about it?"

Nira looked at him, the dark images she fought so hard to keep away during her time away from the house were flashing before her, this time she fully embraced it, taking it in. It wasn't until she felt Tate pull her towards the sink, stepping behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw herself in the mirror. Her natural reflex was to cover herself, extra conscious to the fact she was naked and Tate could see every inch of her. He grabbed her hands, pulling her arms to the side so the damage she had done to herself was visible.

He bent down, allowing his breathe to tickle the sensitive spot right below her ear. "Are you ready to stop taking your anger out on yourself?"

He kissed her neck, gentle at first, then allowing his lips to wrap around the tender flesh. Sucking at first, then grazing with his teethe, followed by the sweet pain of his teethe breaking the sensitive flesh. "Are you ready to make those who have sinned against us repent, and pay for the innocent lives they have destroyed?"

Nira pushed back into Tate, his words echoing deep with in her, bringing awake everything she had fought to destroy. He turned around to the tub, turning the water off, putting his hand in to test the water. Tate reached the bottom of his sweater, pulling it over his head, discarding it to the side. Nira watched him undress, a playful smirk on her lips.

She couldn't fight the excitement she felt when he pulled his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. With out thought she reached out to touch him, being denied right as her hand was to wrap around him, his fingers dug tightly around her wrist.

Tate let go of her hand, laughing at the hurt look in her eyes. "My game, my rules. You'll get it when I'm ready for you to have it."

Tate got into the tub, stretching out, relaxing at the feel of the hot water releasing the tension in his body. "You going to come in and join me?"

Tate looked up and down Nira's body, slowly, enjoying watching her squirm under his gaze. "From the looks of it."

Tate glanced her over one last time. "You could use it allot more then I do."

"And were you planning on making some room for me to get in?" Nira asked approaching the tub, Tate all stretched out, arms hanging lazily off the side, legs almost straight out.

Tate reached his hand out for hers, taking hers in his, he lead her to him. "This tub is more then deep enough that you could lay on me and still soak in the water."

His eyes sparkling, daring her to take the challenge, ready to call her on her bullshit if she tried to back out.

She had no choice, she climbed in, using the sides of the tub to softly lower herself on top of him. When she felt his hard cock slide between her thighs, she tried to turn around and hit him, stopped short by Tate's arms pulling her back against his chest, he held her tight to him. She could feel the subtle pulse of his cock as it rested between her thighs, every so often it gently grazing against her throbbing heat.

She rested her head back against him, turning her neck to look at him. "You could have warned me."

"You should have known." Tate retorted, as if it were a matter of fact. He couldn't help himself but to move his hips every now and then, pressing himself more against her. "I'm sorry, is that teasing you?"

Nira bit her lip and she quickly moved her hand under the water, letting her fingers delicately run across the length of his shaft. "No worse then this is for you."

Tate shut his eyes tight, head thrown back. "Difference between me and you, I don't just tease because I don't know what to do."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira let her fingers carefully, almost calculating wrap around him. Taking the time to memories how he felt in her hand, the way the vein pulsed as she ran her fingers up it, how he twitched when her finger hit the right spot.<p>

"I'm sorry is this teasing you?" she purred out, delighted by his aggravated groan in response.

Tate grabbed hold of her wrist. "Are you going to finish what you started?"

It hissed in her ear, desire mixed with anger.

Nira began to pump her hand up and down, marveling in the way it felt. "In more ways then you would ever dream possible."

Tate stopped her, pulling her hand away from him. "Then in that case you should stop now before this game comes to a quick end."

Nira pulled her hand away, disappointed. "That quick, huh?"

Tate didn't like what she was implying, he growled in her ear as he lowered down, sucking, biting, teasing her neck. Creeping his hand down in the water he went right for what he knew drove her over the edge the fastest. With a few flick of the wrist, a swirl of the finger here, and there.

She was over the edge in no time, her body thrashing in the tub, water pouring out, flooding the floor of the bathroom. Tate had to cover her mouth to muffle her screams, not that he didn't enjoy the sound of her screaming his name, he didn't enjoy the idea of his mother or Larry barging in.

Tate licked at the skin of her ear and neck. "You were saying something about someone being quick?"

Never to be one to give up, Nira got out of the tub, making her way into Tate's bedroom. She paused for a moment. Looking back at him with the most seductive look she could muster. She threw him a challenge of her own before leaving the bathroom. Tate hurried from the tub, stopping dead in the door way to the sight of Nira laying naked on his bed. She watched as his eyes started to darken from primal desire to claim her as he stalked towards her, she felt the weight of Tate's body climbing onto the bed, laying down next to her.

Tate reached out, caressing her cheek, running his thumb across her lips. "So what does a wildly brilliant girl think about when she is about to be forced to finish what she started?"

Nira draped her arms around Tate's neck, bringing her lips as close to his with out touching as possible. "She wonders if the boy she is with knows what he is about to get himself into." she retorted smugly.

Tate pushed his weight on top of her, taking her wrists in his hands, pinning them above her head. "You remember that when I have you screaming my name, again."

It came out in a dominant growl, his hands making there way down her neck, across her collar bone, gently grabbing her breast, pinching the nipple. He began to lick his way down the path he had just trailed with his hand. Nira was lost in the sensation, everything felt right, she knew if anyone were to make her come undone it would be this boy, the one she met nearly a year ago, hidden in the shadows. They built each other up like no other, and had a ferociousness when they tore each other down. There was no polar opposites attracting.

They were one of the same evil, their darkness intermingling and a crackling like lightning as it crashes like thunder. No drug you inject into your veins could you understand the rush, the high they fed to each other just being in each others embrace. The storm that was brewing, the evil that was to be conceived by their union, they didn't realize the power they were conjuring in the house.

Nira watched Tates every move through heavy lids. "Haven't we played this game before?" Her lips were parted, she tried to keep her breathing steady, try to hide how much of an effect he was having on her.

Tate gave her that cocky half smile he knew pissed her off. "As I recall you loose very quickly, or chicken out during this game."

Nira slowly dragged her tongue across her lips, moistening them, teasing him. She knew exactly what type of thought her actions had enticed in his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tate looked deep in her eyes, he was surprised to see that she actually meant it. It amused him she thought she had a choice. "Your fucking right your not going anywhere. You ever pull that bullshit on me again I will not just punish you, I will kill you with my own hands."

Nira felt fear shoot down her spine, making her shiver underneath his warm body. He wasn't lying, she saw it flash before her eyes. Tate's hands wrapped around her throat, eyes puffy, cheeks stained with tears as he watches her slowly loose consciousness.

Nira shuddered again, the fear turning into arousal as she becomes very aware of his hard cock pressing against her abdomen. Tate began his attack on her senses again. She wanted to play a different game, who was Tate to deny her request.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>He kissed his way down her stomach, dragging his tongue around her belly button, plunging in, teasing her. Nira started to moan and grind her hips a bit.. As he started to kiss and lick his way lower, Nira realized what he was about to do, she was helpless to fight back, she had challenged him, she can't back out now. What killed her the most is that Tate was more then aware of the predicament she was in, and loved it even more as her body defied her and shook in pleasure.<p>

He let go of her wrists, taking hold of her legs, throwing them over his shoulders, burying his face between her legs in one swift motion. Nira was thrown off by the sudden pull, paralyzed by the feel of his hot tongue licking her, fucking her soaking wet pussy.

She could feel the vibration of Tate laughing as her thighs tightened around his head as she felt herself about to explode. Tate took this opportunity to insert his finger in her. She grabbed at the sheets, thrashing on the bed, shamelessly grinding her hips against his face, desperate to fall over the edge. Tate pulled his face away from her, finger still moving ever so slowly in and out of her.

He had the most playful look on his face. "In this game, you ask permission to cum."

Nira laid their frozen, body shaking from the pleasure he was torturing her with and the rage that was beginning to course through her veins from the audacity of his demand. When she refused to reply, he moved his finger in more, reaching her barrier. He smiled knowing she hadn't been with anyone during their time apart.

He began to flick and circle her clit with his thumb. "You agreed, my rules. Now are you going to ask permission?"

He continued to move his finger inside of her as he masterfully manipulated her clit. Nira began to move her body against her will, lost to the pleasure that was coursing through her body.

Through gritted teethe she was able to squeak out, "Can I cum?" her breathing was labored as she tried to fight going over with out his consent. Tate sat there, making it look like he really had to ponder if she should or not.

He pulled his hand away from her, "No, I don't think you deserve to." The anguished look of disappointment on her face made him even harder. "You asked me if you could, but you didn't tell me how you wanted me to. You need to be a bit more specific in your request."

She looked at him with a bewildered stare. He was going to push this as far as he could, Wasn't he?

Tate ran his fingers up and down her inner thigh. "Game getting to intense for you?" The cocky grin and the over confidence seeping from the statement made Nira want to claw his eyes out.

She sat up a bit on the bed, spreading her legs more, reaching her fingers into his hair, massaging at first, luring him up to her, before pulling with a force that almost ripped out the chunk she had in her hand. "I want you to move your fingers in me like you do when you fantasies about fucking me."

Her eyes never left his, her heart pounding, she felt at any second she would pass out. "I want you to do what ever that was you were doing with your tongue that made my toes curl and my back arch."

Her breathing was labored, body shaking from. nerves and excitement. "Tate…" She fell silent, this was the hardest thing she ever had to ask. "Please make me…"

He was in-between her legs before she could even finish, his tongue feverishly lapping at her as his fingers franticly moved in and out of her.

Her hips began to buck as she felt herself about to loose it. "Tate…I'm going to…fuck…can I come?" she could barley speak, words barley made it out between moans and gasps for air.

Tate ignored her, continuing what he was doing.

Nira started to become hysterical as she pulled on his hair to get his attention. "TATE…I can't hold it." she pulled his hair harder, frustrated he wouldn't respond.

"Fuck Tate I'm begging you, please let me cum. I can't take it anymore."

"Cum." Tate never stopped what he was doing, speaking against her flesh.

His permission sending her over the edge. He had to reach up and clasp his hand over her mouth, just barley in time to muffle the scream of ecstasy that erupted from deep with in her chest, her body violently thrashed beneath him on the bed. He could still here her scream his name into his hand.

When her body finally started to settle from the high of the orgasm all she could do was let out a gasped breath as she offered him a dazed smirk, her eyes glistened from the tears that she was fighting from forming. "What will it take for you to remember?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Tate sat up looking at her confused, glimmer of light sparked in his eyes when a turning deep in his stomach made him want to curl up. "Remember what Deyanira?"<p>

Nira bit her lip, eyes dashing about the room avoiding his. Her head became clouded with visions of the past, present and what only she could decipher to be the future. "You could drown in all the blood Tate."

He was lost in the dark glistening orbs that were her eyes. _"She's stronger then you give her credit." _Tate fought back the impulse to listen to the voice in his head.

Now that his angel was before him the voice was now the demon who haunted his dreams since he was a child.

"_She's stronger then you could ever be." _Tate let out a snarl from deep in his chest, going unnoticed by Nira who was lost in her own world.

She stood there alone on their beach, hands soaked in blood, body surging with the same intensity and raw energy as that night, it was pulling and tearing at her soul. Urging her to fall over the edge, allow her body to fall helplessly into the black abyss. Things were different this time, she had no guard to block her from fully embracing who she was destined to be. Her sisters, the only light that broke through the barriers to her soul were forever gone to her.

"_Look into her eyes Tate." _The voice was menacingly, coaxing and spitting it's words into his mind like poisonous venom.

Tate obeyed against his best intent not to. His breath caught in his throat, eyes swelling as tears began to spill down his cheek. Everything Tate had spent years denying to himself, forcing buried deep into his subconscious came gushing out.

He could smell the copper from the blood he had spilled from his victims, taste the sweat and tears of anguish he had bestowed upon the less fortunate. Things he had tossed idly to the side as nothing more then a drug induced hallucination or a sleepless nightmare was reveled to him to be his own calculating actions.

"_I nearly provide the power to carry out what has already been planned and destined." _Tate began to pull at his hair, desperately hitting his head.

His sob wrecked his body as he helplessly tried to wipe away the tears and snot from his breakdown.

"Why would I do that?" It came out between desperate gasps for air and uncontrollable sobs. "I'm not a monster!"

Tate laid on the bed broken, pulling Nira's weightless form to him, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Bring her back!"

He was rocking them back and forth, stroking his fingers through her hair. "Don't leave me Nira."

"Come to me…" The words barley resonated in his ears, it came out as a soft whimper.

Tate began to leave soft, panicked kisses all over Nira. "How, I want to be with you so bad."

Nira looked around her, Tate's voice echoed over the sound of the waves tumbling and crashing onto the shore. "Tate, where are you? I can't see you."

She was frantic to find him, her body was aching with a need she had never experienced, she felt that her system would crash any second if she didn't get within the proximity of him.

"Come to me…" She walked around the beach aimlessly, calling for Tate who never replied.

"_They'll find her in the morning, if they don't kill her they will send her far away from you." That was all it took for Tate to give in fully to the darkness that for years he had denied existed, refused himself to give into. _

_He closed his eyes tightly as his veins began to burn and pump through him like acid. The pain seared through his being, images crashed through his subconscious, he was finally seeing himself for who he really was for the first time. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira collapsed to her knees as her body began to convulse violently, the bile turned her stomach, and burned fiercely as it projectiles out of her, soon to be replaced with gasps of air during dry heaves. Her body was wracked with cramps and chills as perspiration dripped down her face. She couldn't feel him anymore, any attempt to see him in her mind blocked by gut wrenching pain.<p>

When Tate opened his eyes he saw her there, on the ground contorting in excruciating pain. At first sight his body became enamored at the pain displayed, his pulse raised, his desire to inflict growing, coursing through is being.

He approached with steady, confident strides. When the soft angelic whimper escaped into the night Tate suddenly froze. He tossed himself to hiss knees next to her, lifting her body into his arms, laying her in his lap.

All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck as she felt relief enter her body, the pain was replaced with a welcoming calm. "It's about time you got here."

Tate gave her that half smile that always melted her heart no matter her best attempts to keep it frigid. "Would you have waited for me?" His eyes lit up as his cheeks dimpled in. It was the most manipulatively charming smile she had ever seen.

Nira let out a breath from deep in her chest she felt she had been holding for ages. "What do you think I've been doing all this time?" She licked her lips, moistening them before bringing them to his. "You really are here, aren't you?"

She let her fingers trace along his hard jaw line, taking in how intoxicating he appeared as he looked down at her from under his bangs. Tate took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips kissing the palm of her hand, then gently drawing his tongue up her finger, then taking the tip of her finger and leaving a slow agonizing kiss.

His eyes burned deep into hers, he could feel her pulse speed up as he held her wrist. "Of course, I'll always be here." Insecurity washed over his face. "If that's what you want."

Nira moved herself so she was straddling Tate's waist, taking his face in her hands, brushing the bangs from his face. "I want my Tate back."

She placed a kiss on his forehead, "My Tate is cocky and confident." her lips moved down, kissing the tip of his nose,.

"My Tate is deadly and vicious."

Tate ran his fingers through her hair, tangling her hair into his fist. "The Tate you want hurts people."

She smirked at him before kissing his lips, allowing them to linger there. "He does it so well though."

Her comment was rewarded with him grinding his hips into hers, his grasp in her hair starting to pull more. "It doesn't bother you that your Tate can take away someone's life with the blink of an eye, no rhyme or reason to the madness?"

She could feel him growing harder underneath her. "I would like to think that the deaths are more poetic and just then some reflective impulse to extinguish the flame inside for no reason other then to do so. But in either scenario…"

She paused for a second looking for the words. "I find I'm strangely comfortable with it."

Tate let his grip go from her hair, moving his hand around her neck, gently caressing the delicate skin, tracing her pulse with his finger. "It doesn't scare you that at any second you could be the next one hurt or killed?"

His fingers tightened with each word he said.

Nira placed her fingers over the constricting confines his hand was now creating for her, his grasp loosening as she ran her fingers delicately over his long, slender ones that were latched violently around her throat. "I would be more scared for him."

Tate brought his hands to rest on her waist. "Why is that?"

This time Nira put her hands around Tate's neck, she could feel his Adam's apple moving against her palm, her nails digging into the flesh, drawing blood. "He knows exactly what I'm capable of."

She leaned in bringing her lips to his ear. "Nothing is holding me back any more."


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>His eyes softened when realization hit him in what she was referring to, he placed his arm around her. Resting his hand on the small of her back, massaging and working out the knots and tension in her back. "He would be a fool to hurt you, even if the consequences meant your vengeance for eternity."<p>

Nira let out a sigh, "Then you my good sir must be the king of all fools." Her hands dropped to her side, her body began to go limp in self defeat. "I'm tired of playing games with you."

"I thought you liked playing games with me." Tate's attempt to tease her went unnoticed. "Nira, you know I never meant for you to get hurt."

Her gaze left his, looking past him back to the water. "It's been a year Tate."

Tate was always masterful at bending her will and manipulating the situation into his favor. She was mad at him, he would kiss the anger right from her. She didn't want to see him, he would tease her till she begged for him. But this time he knew childish games and flirtatious banter would do nothing to mend the wounds he caused her.

She crawled off his lap, propping herself next to him. "I thought when I first saw you that I would have a new toy to play with."

She smiled recollecting the boy hiding in the shadows watching her. "I guess to a point I was right, but yet so wrong."

Tate put his arm around her pulling her closer to him, both looking out to the water lost. "Tell me a story Nira."

"My whole existence is flawed, tainted with the knowledge that I could never except the mundane mediocre life that is expected of us." Her fingers drew circles in the sand as she lost herself to thought.

"What did you do to cope?" His prying question filled with morbid curiosity.

"The night became my companion, solitude my guide. Mornings became something I hate and dread."

"Another day of knowing of the path you fear to tread?" His voice was calm, his mind processing what she said.

"The voices came at a very early age, followed by the black outs." Her expression was blank when her head filled with memories of shadows running across her room, voices trying to bend her will, force her mind to submit. "It wasn't until I killed for the first time I knew the truth."

Tate was hanging onto her every word, hypnotized by how deep her words reached him. "The voices didn't make you go towards the darkness?"

She intertwined her fingers with his. "The voices came to us Tate because we are the darkness."

He was silent, something in him would not allow him to admit what he already knew.

"I had embraced who I was long ago, it wasn't until we killed together I fully accepted who I was." Nira closed her eyes as she gathered as much strength as she could muster to fill the void of silence. "I understand why your scared Tate, I just can't forgive you for forgetting and leaving me alone."

"I never left you." His voice was broken and soft.

Nira saw the stray tear that had fallen down Tate's cheek, she cautiously leaned over, kissing it away.

"I saw inside myself, I broke apart my insides, tore through the dark cancerous center to find I've got no soul to sell, nothing of worth to offer. You can have my isolation, the hate that it brings. My absence of faith

you can have my everything."

His words came out broken and shattered. "You're all I want Nira, you're all I have, I can't loose you."

Nira began to laugh uncontrollably, when she saw how frustrated Tate had become she couldn't help but laugh more. "That's what held you back?"

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed in aggravation as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"You couldn't let go and embrace who you were because you were scared I would leave you." Nira crossed her arms in disbelief. "You're not very bright are you?"

"I didn't want to complicate you with my bullshit…"

"You watched me practically disembowel and castrate that pathetic imbecile followed by giving myself to you fully, right here on the beach. I mean we are sitting in the exact spot everything transpired. You really had to question my capability of handling your truth?"

"Nira…"

"No, don't use me to hide behind your insecurities. You couldn't come to terms with the darkness because you were scared." Nira began to stand up.

Tate grabbed her hand holding her there, not allowing her to leave. "Your right, I was scared. I betrayed you by not remembering how I made you squirm and shudder around my cock while I pinned you to this sand."

Nira felt the arousal shoot down the back of her spine back to a familiar place that is always in a constant need for his attention. "And you accuse me of being scared."

Tate stood up, towering over her, his presence about to engulf her whole. "You're scared of love as much as I was of loosing myself."

Nira pushed herself into him more, his energy luring her body to his. "Love is trivial and unneeded."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Tate brushed his hand down the exposed skin of her arm, energy shot through her system, she felt the familiar build in her body and the inevitable explosion he was going to cause. The moan that was deep in her chest escaped her lips urging Tate on. His hand moved lower, running across her abdomen, sending just enough sensation to push her over the edge. Nira's knees buckled as her body began to spasm from the shock of the orgasm. Tate snaked his arm around her, catching her before her body could collapse.<p>

"I remember everything Nira, the way his flesh felt when I stabbed the blade into him. How tight and wet your pussy was when I claimed you here. How I don't even have to touch you in order to make your body break and bend to my will."

Nira felt a chill go up her spine at his words. "How long till you leave me this time?"

She repeated the words he so often found himself saying to her.

His lips came inches from hers, "If your intentions were to awaken the beast with in me you have more then succeeded. I claimed you the moment I saw you, I don't leave things that belong to me behind. I just hope you fully comprehend what you've gotten yourself into"

Nira closed the space, letting her lips meet with his. The kiss was soft at first but became more heated as the passion took hold over the two. "I need you Tate, it's been so long."

When they opened their eyes they were surprised to find themselves back in Tate's bed, they had never left, but the smell of the beach still lingered in the air. It wasn't long before Tate's lips found their way back to Nira's as he climbed on top of her.

Without hesitation she wrapped her legs around his waist, using her ankles to push him closer to her burning heat. A whimper left Nira's lips as she felt Tate align himself with her. With one easy slide Tate was fully in her, marveling at the feel and sensation of having her once again.

Nira was lost, she hadn't realized how much she missed this, it had only been once but she now understood what it felt like to be filled and complete by another. Part of her really hated that they were capable of such intimacy.

His thrusts were frantic as he buried himself into her more and more, both oblivious to the banging at the door. Her nails were deep in his shoulders, her head swaying back and forth as she franticly tried to contain some composure and fight the urge to scream his name at the top of her lungs. Tate grabbed her leg, placing it over his shoulder allowing him to reach into her deeper.

"TATE!." The scream tore out of her as she began to thrash beneath him as the first orgasm ripped through her entire being. As she continued to spiral out of control Tate grabbed her other leg placing it over his shoulder. His back was on fire from the assault she was unleashing on him from her nails. Before she could even come down from her high he had her tumbling towards ecstasy again.

Tate flipped them over, pushing himself towards the edge of the bed. She had him straddled, still deep inside of her. She let out an unexpected screech when she felt him sit up, thrusting into her a bit more then anticipated. He tossed his legs over the bed, sitting fully up with Nira on his lap.

He gave her that "your in trouble look" that always made her heart flutter in her chest. Before should could say anything he stood up, hands propping her up by the ass, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck holding the rest of her up.

"I promise you every day I will make up for making us wait a year for this." Tate's words entered her ears, sending chills up her spine and making her ache between her legs more.

Her breath caught in her lungs when she felt Tate slam her against the wall. The more he pressed her against the wall the deeper he buried himself in her. Nira's body was convulsing from pleasure and pain, her legs soar from the strain of being latched tight around his waist. She would have been more soar and even raw if she wasn't so wet for him.

Tate bit down on her neck, breaking the flesh, leaving an indentation of his teethe, marking his claim for all the world to see. Nira screamed at the painful pleasure he was unleashing on her. She couldn't take much more, he was going to be her complete undoing. Tate felt himself getting close, he began to kiss Nira with all his might, probing her lips with his tongue, insisting access.

"Tate…" She barley got his name out between gasps for air and his lips in constant assault of hers.

"What?" She breathed in his hot breathe as he spoke against her lips, still trying to kiss her.

"It's to…" His lips covered hers so she couldn't speak. "Tate I…" His tongue darting into her mouth silencing her again.

The way he slammed in hit her spot just right it was enough to make her body jerk uncontrollably just enough to throw Tate off balance that she broke away from the kiss. "I can't take anymore!."

Her lips parted, breathing labored, face completely flushed she couldn't even keep her eyes open, feeling herself loose consciousness from exhaustion.

"You're so beautiful." Tate was lost at the site of the condition he had put her in and he wasn't even done with her.

Nira's eyes lazily parted, struggling to stay open she whimpered and moaned as he continued to thrust in her. "Tate it's to much…no more."

Tate moved them from the wall back to the bed, dropping her to the mattress. He leaned over her as she laid there helpless on the cool surface, relief to her smoldering skin. "What's to much Nira?"

He started to move again, slow at first allowing her body to recover, but not loose the sensitivity. Nira grabbed his wrists as she bit down on her lip. "My cock to much for you to handle Nira?"

Tate knew the second the words left his mouth what he was doing. He always knew how to get under her skin and ignite her fight. He felt her begin to struggle underneath him trying to pull away and climb up the bed.

Tate couldn't help but laugh. "Where do you think your going?"

Nira growled in frustration as she pulled at his wrists trying to get him to fall. "Will you just lay down on the bed."

Tate saw the look in her eye and was intrigued. He liked the control he had over her but had lost to his curiosity of what she was going to do. "Alright, you win. Don't get to use to it though."

Nira cocked her head and raised her eyebrow as she watched Tate lay in bed. "It's my turn now."


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Before Tate could situate on the bed, Nira had his waist straddled, cock deep inside her. Her movements were hesitant at first, unsure what to do. Tate gripped her hips, guiding her, silently instructing her how he needed it. Nira however had a different plan in mind.<p>

Each time Tate tried to move in a way he liked she would counter it with something that felt better for her. When Tate would get frustrated and try to flip her over she would grind her hips and move her waist in such a way that threw him off, making him let grunts of pleasure out.

Tate grabbed her hips, digging his heels into the mattress for support, he began thrusting his hips up into her over and over, fucking her like he had against the wall. The more Nira tried to move away he would hold her down by her hips. Nira collapsed to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding on to him as he continued to bring them both close to the edge.

"Tate I'm going to…Oh." Nira bit her lip to suppress the scream, Tate had flipped them over, his hand cupping her breast, pinching her nipple as he continued to move in and out of her.

"Not without me your not." It snarled out, his voice raspy, his mouth dry from panting for air.

Tate felt her walls start to close around him, coaxing him to the edge. He began to pace his thrusts going in such a rhythm that would toss them both over the edge. Nira held onto him with all her might as she let her head fall back as the waves of pleasure crashed over her body, every nerve stimulated, Tate's name leaving her mouth over and over as she felt his cock vibrate and pulsate inside her as he came.

Tate collapsed on top of her, his weight pressing her firm into the mattress. "I'm not done with you yet, I just need a minute to… strategies what I want to do to you next."

Nira ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, the smell of their sex thick in the air. "You're a beautiful fucked up man, you know that right?"

This time they both herd the banging on the door. Neither seemed to care though, they were past the point of politely bowing to societies dos and don'ts of proper etiquette. Tate was the first to get up, grabbing discarded pants he pulled them up, looking over to Nira giving her a look that screamed cover yourself now. Tate opened the door to see a flustered Larry standing there.

Tate gave his best shit eating grin. "Sorry Larry, I'll make sure not to make your daughter scream to loud next time so I don't disturb my mother."

He slammed the door, locking it, he looked at the glowing specimen before him. "Now what to do with you."

Nira licked her lips in anticipation, no matter how exhausted and soar her body was she couldn't deny or fight the need that burned inside of her for him. She knew now, all the self mutilation, the drugs she pumped in her veins, the rush of adrenaline as she got into pointless fights was all to get her the high she feels from him.

The more she tried to deny him and run away the more he would loose himself to try to make up for the void she left in him. They were tragic and ironic, it was just how they were. They would be their own destruction and the demise of those helpless souls around them.

Tate saw the light twinkle in her eye. He looked her up and down as he smirked, dimples forming in his cheek, eyes innocently hiding underneath blonde bangs. "I thought you had everything figured out?"

Nira shot him a dirty look. "Since when could you read minds?"

Tate gave Nira a look only reserved for her. "I can't read minds, just you." He commented, it sounded blunt and matter of fact.

Nira crooked her finger calling him to her, she sprawled out on the bed, spreading her legs exposing herself to him. "How's this going to work if I can't scream?"

Tate pulled down his pants, letting them pool to the floor as he crawled up her body as he made his way into bed. Running his tongue up her ankle, nipping at her thigh with his teethe, his fingers feeling every inch of her body.

"Oh your going to scream, I said I would make sure you didn't scream to loud. However in the likeliness of me getting caught up in the moment I may forget and make you scream so loud you pierce the ears of those in a ten mile radius."

Nira moaned and began to grind her hips as Tate worked his way up her body. His hot mouth wrapped around her nipple, his hand squeezing and massaging her other breast keeping it from being neglected. Nira grabbed a handful of Tate's hair, yanking him, trying to pull him to her. He wouldn't budge, when he did it was to attack the other breast, repeating his same tactics, hands all over her, pinching, pulling, massaging.

Nira's head was swimming, completely overwhelmed by the sensation, she could feel Tate sending energy into her, her legs wrapped around his leg, grinding against him as she began to whimper from the uncontrollable orgasm. Tate covered her lips with his, sucking her moans into him, licking and nipping at her lips.

"That's cheating." Nira said breathlessly as she hugged onto Tate not wanting to let go of him.

Tate kissed her on her cheek, "Hows" her nose, "that" her eyes, "cheating?" He moved his lips to her sensitive spot right behind her ear.

Nira let out in a gasp as she knotted her fingers in his hair, his tongue tracing the outline of her ear.

His hot breathe hit the wet trail, sending chills of pleasure up and down her body. "Say it Nira."


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Tate used his knee to spread her legs, propping himself in-between them, hand bring his cock in perfect alignment with her. "It's been a year since I've heard you say it."<p>

Nira shot him a dirty look before almost making a pout with her lips. "That's not my fault now is it?"

Tate let the head of his cock tease her wet opening, sliding it up to swirl circles around her swollen nub. "I never said it was, now stop trying to change the subject." He slid into her, only letting a bit of the tip go in, teasing and coaxing her to do as he willed. "I need to hear you say it Nira."

Nira moved her hips in a desperate attempt to take more of him, only to be disappointed when he would pull away more, denying her what she wanted. She grunted in protest before letting her hips drop in protest.

Nira's breath caught in her throat, her mouth dry, the words were forming in her head but fell short when it came to making the sound come out. Tate pushed his hips against her, pushing his cock into her all the way. What ever was blocking sound in Nira was broken as the moan echoed through out the room. Tate stopped moving, propping himself up with his elbows, he laid there still.

Nira felt herself panic, she felt vulnerable and warm at the same time. Tate could see the frantic look forming in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to look away from him. He reached out with his hand, gently cupping her chin, he tilted her face making her look him directly in his eyes. Tate didn't waver, his eyes pierced deep into her soul.

Tate grinded his hips a bit, a reminder to Nira that he was still very much hard and deep inside her. "Would it be easier if I told you first?"

Nira bit her lip as she tried to move her head back from the feel of him, only to be denied. Tate never letting go of his hold on her face, not allowing Nira to break the lock they had on each other. She felt anger start to grow in her belly, her mind starting to cloud from the frustration. Her cheeks were bright red from being flustered and teased.

Tate brought his lips to hers, letting them hover, just close enough to brush ever so softly if one were to take a deep breath. Nira lost her self control every time he did this, her nerves came alive as her inhabitations faded away. Nira almost giggled when Tate pulled away, brow pressed in nervous anticipation.

As cocky and confident as he could project to those around, there inside him was a confused, broken boy that struggled to be strong. It was the opposite to her inner battle to have compassion and be more empathetic.

"Can I ask you something?" His voice was rasped, the words choking out.

His eyes were clouded over with the beginning layer of unshed tears. She flinched inwardly as the site of him so vulnerable made her chest tighten and her heart palpitate. This was the first time she truly ever felt sheer compassion for someone other then her sisters.

She let her fingers deliberately drag against the soft tender flesh of his neck, trailing the outline of his jaw, wiping a loose tear that had dropped down his nose. "You can ask me anything Tate."

"You know we don't have much longer." He paused, trying to find the words. "What would you do if we couldn't be together or see each other again? At least not see each other for awhile…"

"I would die." The words left her mouth before Tate even finished his.

"Me too." He rested his forehead against hers, placing soft kisses here and there. "I would kill anyone who tried to take you away from me first."

It was perverse how beautiful he looked in that moment, eyes black covered in a veil of innocent tears as he proclaimed to murder anyone who stood in their way. Beneath the deceiving look of youthful intrigue of first time affection was a dark obsession that had formed cancerous eating away at everything around it. She knew he meant every word and all it did was excite her more.

"I belong to you Tate. I always have, even when I didn't realize it." She ran her fingers through his golden locks, tangling her fingers in deeper.

It was different when she said it this time, soft and meaningful compared to the pleading and screaming in longing and passion. He smiled and began to kiss her with out control, taking her breath away, lips chapping, tongues tangling. She meant the words she said, there was no questioning it and that drove Tate wild.

He began to thrust his hips, moving in and out of her. "Tell me how much you want me."

Nira purred at the feel of his hot breath hitting her ear, licking and nipping at her ear. "I don't want you…"

She squealed as he bit her neck hard, then sucked the soar sensitive flesh. "I need you Tate."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>He kissed her, this time less forceful and violent. His movement now a steady pace with a coaxing rhythm, different from the rough passionate movements they were used to. Nira arms rested around his neck, moving to his shoulders, engulfed by the feel of his sweat coated skin against hers, the friction their bodies made as he moved above her.<p>

Their actions screamed of the words they couldn't say to each other. This was a sweet surrender to the spell they both put each under. Their bodies intertwined as soft kisses were shared by both, placed delicately on burning flesh. Hands caressing, fondling anything in it's path. This was the closest thing to heaven either would ever encounter.

Nira began to gasp and whimper. "I'm close Tate."

He sped up his rhythm, loosing himself closer to the edge of falling in utter pleasure. Nira's walls began to close and tighten around him bringing him with her. They both held onto each other helplessly as they came with a blinding velocity that shook them to their core. Tate collapsed onto Nira, both trying to gain control of their labored breathing. Their bodies shaking from tremors of that after shock of the intense pleasure.

"_Get ready."_ It was a soft angelic voice that was recognizable to the sub conscious but left Nira confused and lost for what it was. She began to stir underneath Tate, trying to scurry free from his embrace. He looked worried, scared that she was going to runaway. How could she now after everything they been through, now that he knows the truth. Anger began to seep in place of the fear of abandonment she instilled in him.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" It came out harsh and cold.

Nira kissed him on the tip of the nose before placing a soft reassuring kiss on his lips. "I'm not going any where. Trust me, we need to get dressed."

Tate had a perplexed look before silently submitting to her, rolling his weight over to allow her the ability to move. Nira flinched as the aftermath kicked in and she felt how soar and abused her body was. She gasped out when she stood up, biting her lip, catching the air in her lungs, refusing to breath.

Tate sprung over the bed and was standing at her side, towering over her small petite frame. Worry and need to protect written all over him. "What's wrong?"

Nira let out a defeated laugh, it was going to kill her to admit this. "I'm okay…" She took in a deep breath. "You just… wore me out." The exhale came out shaky, her nerves on fire when she saw his face light up, the most narcissistic, overly confident look danced across his face.

"TATE!" The screech of the howl pierced threw the door as the banging threatened to break the wood any minute.

Nira desperately tried to rush to dress, limited by her soar mobility. Tate grabbed his shirt, pulling it over her head for her, helping her get it on. His boxers were the first thing he saw, he grabbed them, letting her grip his shoulders for support as he helped her step into the boxers, before pulling them up her trembling legs.

"TATE I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" The combination of kicks and something hard hitting the door echoed through out the room.

Nira was terrified for the first time in her life, her heart was painfully pumping in her chest, pulsating in her ears. Her body wracked in pain from the earlier events and now the tension from her muscles locking in place. She couldn't move, breathe, think, process. She had shut down, all that ran through her mind was the thought that any moment Tate and her would be separated. And if it was up to them they would never see each other ever again.

Tate pulled up his jeans, never taking his eyes off Nira. The only time he had ever seen her in such a state was when her sisters had been scorched to death by the flames created by her mother. The deep betrayal, hatred and gut wrenching pain that it caused Nira broke her, but even then she didn't look as lost as she did now. Tate knew it was going to be on him to get them through whatever was to come, and he relished in the prospect of the entertainment his mother was surely to bestow upon him.

He pulled Nira into his arms, holding her tightly, possessively to his chest. "Are time together is coming to an end soon."

Nira's body stiffened and trembled at his words, she felt her heart shatter and drop into her stomach.

Tate wiped away the tears that were pouring down Nira's face with his lips, trying to kiss away the sadness she felt. "I need you to be strong."

Nira looked up at him, eyes piercing through him like a dagger. "I am strong."

He smiled leaning down capturing her lips. "I know, I wouldn't love you if you weren't"


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira froze; her stomach dropped releasing the fluttering wings of butterflies. Nira was in shock; her body pulsated as the words echoed through out her being. All she could do was stare at him speechlessly. His smirk when he pulled away screamed he already knew.<p>

Her face always gave away everything to him, others may not be able to call her bluff and see through her blank expression but all Tate saw was an endless canvass of secrets revealing themselves, making what needed to be known to him available with just a spark in her eye, the curve of her lip, the wrinkles in her forehead as her brow scrunches in, anything she ever tried to hide shown clearly behind her stormy eyes.

"Tate I…" Her words fell short upon deaf ears as the door broke open.

Constance standing there, fuming at the mouth, body shaking in rage and an emotion neither could quite grasp. Tate instinctively stood in front of Nira, blocking and shielding her of what ever may happen.

"Yes mother?" Tate was cold, his words calculating.

His eye's never left Constance, his black orbs offering a challenge.

"How dare you fornicate and carry on in such a perverse, devious manner with such filth in my house." Her southern drawl was slurred, from rage or alcohol. It became so much the same one could rarely tell the difference.

"Are you really going to lecher me on proper etiquette? Just because you can hold your chin up high when you lay on your back and spread your legs for whatever you want makes you know more of a lady then the whore sucking cock for five dollars."

The slap echoed the room, followed by sound of Tate's body hitting the ground. He had not anticipated the shear force his mother had invoked when she shoved him. The kick Constance gave knocked the wind out of Tate.

"Enough!" Larry stood outside the door, looking over the spectacle before him.

"This is going to stop now. We are a family. Some of you may not like that."

Larry looked down at Tate before locking eyes with Nira. "But you will act accordingly and treat each other the proper way."

Tate laughed in pain as he looked demonically possessed as he clenched his soar ribs. "And how exactly will that be?"

Larry walked over to Constance grabbing her and pulling her back before she could kick Tate again. "Like siblings, your mother and I will be married in the next few months. If and I say if Nira will continue to live here and be apart of this family you will follow the rules. You will treat her as you would Addi."

Tate looked dumbfounded, completely taken back by the ignorance and whacked reality this man before him was trying to create. "So you want us all to act like one big happy family? Pretend your wife didn't kill herself and your daughters in the room down the hall or how you both are responsible for the death of my brother? Pretend that you're not an adulterous traitor that turned his back on his family for a cock sucker?"

He looked at Constance as the words left his mouth like bile, leaving a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Or pretend that I haven't fucked my sister." he made quotations with his fingers as he said sister, looking at the shell shocked figure of Nira.

"Making her scream, moan and whimper my name over and over." His eyes dragged up the length of her body. Memorizing every inch of her, never to forget how she looked and made him feel.

Larry looked at his daughter with distaste before holding Constance's hand. "Your hurtful melodramatics do not phase us. We are in love and will have a happy existence with or with out you. One way or the other you can choose to cooperate or be made to comply."

Larry kissed the top of Constance's hand, gazing at her longingly. What was the power this woman had to put such a hold on men? "Larry, my love."

Her words purred out, turning the stomach of Tate, making the hair on his arms stand on end. "You think it wise to have her here?"

Larry pulled away from Constance, walking over to Nira pulling her to him by her hair. "You have no idea how disappointed I am in you." She flinched from the sting of her hair being ripped by the force of the fistful he had grabbed.

The force knocked her off balance; he began to drag her from the room. Nira grabbed onto Larry's wrists, franticly trying to relieve the pressure from her hair being pulled. Tears burned her eyes as the bittersweet agony hit her that the man who was suppose to be her father, protector and provider was physically dragging her across the room by her hair.

Tate lunged at Larry to be blocked by Constance, the impact of her fist more shocked him then hurt. "You go after her I will kill her myself. Mark my words boy this ends here now."


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Larry pulled her down the hall, her legs kicked, feet stomping trying to cause any form of friction to stop her from being dragged. He never faltered as he approached the singed door down the hall, ripping open the door to the flame scorched room that was still under renovation.<p>

Her eyes widened in horror when realization crept in her what he was going to do. "No, you can't" Her voice screamed of panic.

"Please, you can't possibly do this to me." She was frantic, pleading to reach into him and touch some source of reality of what he was going to inflict upon her. "You can't lock me in here."

She flew violently to the floor in the room, a remainder of a chunk of hair still in her father's fist. "You blame me for not being here, I was here when it happened. Where were you for your sisters? You were to busy with him to be bothered to be there for your own family."

Nira sat there face stained with tears, her face bewildered as she watched the door slam, taking away the only light in the dark incinerator that burned the life from her angels. She could hear the padlock click and the footsteps retreat.

Tate looked out the door, desperate to hear or see Nira, to have some form of reassurance that she was alright. Constance stepped in the doorway, watching Larry as he approached. "What should we do with him?"

Larry stepped into the room eyeing down Tate. "He needs to be punished."

Tate stood up, ready to fight Larry, his fists clenched about to strike any moment.

Larry stepped forward, never wavering. "Now you should know your mother is greatly hurt and upset by both your actions. Out of respect she has allowed me to handle Nira since she is my daughter. If you continue to object and not cooperate I will have no choice but to step aside and have your wonderful mother deal with Nira."

The smile on Constance's face was pure evil. Tate knew instantly they had him cornered, not because they could take him on, but the threat to hurt Nira was more then he could risk. "What do you want me to do?"

Constance walked out of the room, Tate reluctantly followed, seeing immediately where she was headed…the attic. "My turn to be the chained up monster of the house?"

Constance pulled down the ladder leading to his prison. "You want to act like one you will be treated as such. Now get going, or should we go visit and see how Nira is doing?"

Tate began to climb up, the fist to the back of his head almost knocking him out as his vision blurred from the sudden impact. He fought the urge to attack the woman, snapping her neck as he dismembered her body. "Get over there already. Larry chain him up."

Tate laughed at her pathetic need for others to do her dirty work as Larry shoved him over to the make shift cot. The wrist cuffs were cold, and pinched his skin as Larry forcefully placed the restrains on. Tate was calm and obedient until he heard the frantic cries of Nira coming from the room. He began to struggle, break his way free from his captors and restraints and go save her from the nightmare they trapped her in.

Constance walked over to Tate, running her hand down his cheek, looking at him almost admiringly at the son she longed for him to be. "One day my lovely son you will understand that from the rubble of the pain will give birth something amazing and beautiful."

The loving caress of a mother turned cold and hate filled when the caressing hand came crashing to the delicate skin of his cheek. "I will not let you squander your potential and gift for some undeserving floozy."

Tate growled fighting at his restraints; he was like a caged animal longing for blood, frantic at the smell of fresh meat right before him.

Larry stepped back, checking to make sure the chains were properly placed and would withhold any struggle Tate may have during the night.

"Until you learn to behave you will stay locked up here. You will continue to go to school. Nira will remain here locked up, at your mother's request." he winked at her and blew her a kiss, making Tate cringe more.

"You run away, start trouble at school or draw any unwanted attention to your mother and myself, I will make sure you never see Nira again." Larry made sure to emphasize the last part.

Hitting home to Tate what exactly was implied.

Tate sighed in defeat, he was helpless to fight them. His blood pumped cold through his veins as he listened to the screams and cries of Nira. She wasn't holding back, the scream was blood turning and heart wrenching. How could his mother manipulate a man to turn his back on his own flesh and blood. Then again it was easy for her to chain and torment her own children, was it a stretch for others to do the same.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira continued to pound and kick at the door, she was frantic to get out of this room. She refused to be trapped in this grave. The room was alive with pain, fear, regret and torment she had never encountered in her short time in life. It pulsated in every crevasse, the walls vibrating to life. Nira was terrified, she was trapped and alone in the dark confines, no escape in site.<p>

She collapsed to her knees, hand clinging to the door handle, as she continued to bang her head against the door. Her body shook from the sob building inside her, the utter torment she felt herself under boiling to a fever pitch about to explode from deep inside.

The hand was little and delicate that placed itself on her shoulder. Her heart stopped as fear took over from the unexpected presence in the dark room. She uncontrollably began to tremble as the shock overtook her system.

"Don't be sad." The voice was young and innocent.

"Angie?" Nira's word left in a shuddered whisper.

Another set of arms wrapped around her neck. "We miss you."

Nira wrapped her arms around the silhouette of the little figures that appeared before her. She began to cry uncontrollably as the shadows before her hugged and clung to her body. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you girls. It's all my fault."

Her sob echoed through the house, Tate could hear her crying and it broke his heart over and over he couldn't come to her and comfort her. He pulled against the chains, only to be left more fatigued and exhausted. Constance and Larry had left him alone in the attic, going off to do whatever. Leaving both Nira and Tate imprisoned in the house.

The movement from the corner of the room caught Nira's eye. The burned remains of her mother appeared before her. "There are many to blame."

Nira never let go of her grip of her sisters. The look in her eyes poured out the contempt and distaste she had for her mother. "How could you do this? You hurt the wrong people. Why not Larry or Constance? Why couldn't you take the two people who deserved it most?"

She was screaming now, her body consumed with the rage that poured out. "Why them?"

Her mother looked down at the daughters she had failed in the living and continued to destroy in the afterlife. "Someone had to feel my pain."

Nira looked into the gloss filled eyes. "How could you make them feel your pain? Why couldn't you wait for me, I would have taken their place."

The hand that reached out to caress Nira's cheek was that from a horror film, the bones clearly visible, covered with a thin burnt layer of flesh and tendons. The feel of the scorched flesh would have repulsed others, but Nira moved her cheek into her mothers hand. A warm feeling growing inside only a mother could invoke.

"I was much like you when I was younger." Her voice was coarse, filled with a resentment that the dead naturally held for the living. "I didn't have your strength though." Her fingers moved to Nira's hair, brushing the hair from her face. "I never encountered darkness until you were born and I saw it in your eyes."

Nira was taken back by her mother's last confession.

Lorraine continued to look down at her daughter. "I understand now, this house has a way of making you embrace the… darker things in life."

Nira felt repulsion towards the dark twist this had taken, she was always one attracted to it like a moth to the flame. But now she saw things in a new light. It clicked in her head, that was it. She was finally seeing light in her life, revealing just exactly what was hidden in the depths of the shadows.

"Was I really this ugly? Consumed with that much hate?" Nira's voice betrayed her, she was shaking, realization seeping in of the contradiction of her actions and her ability to rationalize everything to end in her favor.

"Only a mother can see the demons that battle inside the eyes of their child."

Nira snickered as she looked up at Lorraine. "In death you use the term mother rather loosely. Shame you couldn't be that when you were alive."

"Between your father's constant need to be in control and your dark desire to break and control people you both left me destroyed and the shell I died as."

Her fingers dug into Nira's scalp. "You say how I was never a mother to these girls, you never allowed me. The day they were born your scorned me in your mind as an unfit mother."

Nira began to see flashes play before her eyes, home movies of events she had buried long ago.

"You isolated me from my own daughters."

Each word stabbed deeper inside Nira's chest.

"You've taken lives before, I made the mistake of denying what you were, who you are."

Nira couldn't stop the malicious grin that proudly splayed on her face.

"I blindly accepted your messes and cleaned them up, sweeping it under the rug. The same way I pushed aside your fathers infidelity."

She paused looking at the mess before her that she had created. "Look at you, as much as you struggle with your own pain and the torment you have inflicted on others, you still marvel in it. Enjoying every moment of it."

Lorraine wiped away the stray tear that fell down Nira's cheek. "In death I have found the strength to forgive you. I understand how this invisible force takes hold of you, the rush it pumps through you."

"I've come to find I am the invisible force that controls the weak willed around me." Nira's words made Lorraine shiver in fear, even in death she couldn't stop herself from being scared of her own daughter.

Lorraine knelt down before Nira. "I have an eternity to decipher how I can love you, yet hate you so much. Even though you played your hand in my breakdown I can't completely condemn you knowing how amazing and loved you made these little girls."

Nira felt the familiar tightening in her chest, constricting her ability to breath and process. "How can something devoid of emotion and empathy make anyone feel loved?"

Lorraine just laughed as she hugged her daughter. "My poor naive daughter, when will you open your eyes and see that the only thing depriving you of emotions and happiness is yourself. You've become so accustomed to pain and sorrow for so long your not even capable to function with out it."

"Nira will you play with us?" The burned remains of hands tugged on her, pulling her over to a table that had appeared, set up for a tea party breaking Nira from the trance she was under from the conversation with her mother.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

The laughter spilled out through the hall as Tate approached the room. Nira was suppose to meet him earlier in the day but never showed up. He was going to go there, prepared to fight with her over her constant need to undermine him and blow him off at the drop of the hat for no reason. Something in her had changed, she wasn't the same with him. She was distant and cold and looked like she was constantly battling something inside herself whenever he was around. She wasn't the girl who he had his first kiss in the basement with.

When he approached the door what he saw had him pause in his tracks, he stood there with a grin as he watched the scene play before him. Nira sat giggling on a small chair made for a child, miniature tea cup in hand as her sister poured her an imaginary cup. Angie wrapped a pink boa around Nira's neck as Margaret placed a plastic crown on her head. "You're a princess Nira."

The girls began to dance around the table, singing and laughing when Angie stopped when she saw Tate in the doorway. "Are you the prince?"

Nira looked at Angie puzzled, before turning to lock eyes with Tate. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away, mortified Tate saw her like this. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she heard Tate approach them.

"Do I get to have a cup of tea with you girls if I am?" Amusement danced in his eyes as he watched Nira squirm, embarrassed being caught looking the way she did, doing the things she was.

Her hair was up in awkward pigtails from when her sisters gave her a makeover. Blue eye shadow and vibrant pink lipstick was smeared on her face. The boa and crown were just the finishing touches to her mortifying ensemble.

Margaret's smile beamed as she grabbed a cup, running over to Tate taking his hand leading him over to the party. Sitting at the table with Nira was a large Teddy Bear in a tuxedo, a elephant with a top hat and a Barbie doll that's hair had been chopped off.

Angie moved the teddy bear from the seat, waving for Tate to sit in its place. "Sir Bear won't mind switching seats with you."

Nira smirked as she watched her sister dance around with the bear as Tate sat down next to her. "I was beginning to wonder why you ditched me earlier. I see now you got caught up at your scheduled tea party."

Behind his playful words that were meant to poke fun at her, she was lost in the humor as she watched him pretend drink the tea Margaret had poured for him. "This is absolutely marvelous." His fake accent that was meant to come off as distinguished royalty failed short and came off forced and goofy, making Nira laugh uncontrollably.

Tate raised an eyebrow as he looked at the train wreck before him, who actually had the nerve to laugh at him. "Really, you've sure got some nerve to laugh at me?"

Tate grabbed hold of one of the uneven pigtails before tossing it to the side, bringing to her attention just exactly what he meant. He used his thumb to wipe some of the smeared lipstick from the side of her lip.

"What, I happen to be the most exquisitely beautiful princess in all the kingdom. I have amazing little princess that keep me looking gorgeous."

She grabbed hold of the girls, dropping to her knees on the ground, tickling them, blowing raspberries on there necks and cheeks. Tate watched in amazement as he saw a side to Nira he never thought could exist. In this breath taking moment he saw the innocence that was deprived from her, in this moment she was youthful and happy.

_*** End Flashback***_


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira awoke from the light that began to creep through the cracks of the window as sunlight spilled into the room. She looked around desperately looking for any sign of her sisters, but there was none. She was alone, left with her thoughts and the probing question of if they had really been there or just a hallucination brought on by the trauma and stress of the previous events. Maybe it was her subconscious's way to keep her from completely breaking down, having her dissociate from the present state and create a reality where she was with those who meant most. It felt like a hand of fire tightened around her chest when the thought of Tate crossed her mind.<p>

Nira would have broke in that moment if it had not been for the feel of a feather light kiss placed on her forehead. A cold spot formed around her as her skin tingled from where she felt the kiss. The sound of innocent laughter echoed through out the room around her. _**"We'll be together soon."**_

A week had past since they were sentenced to imprisonment by their parents. Nira got the worst of the punishment, Tate was able to go to school even though he didn't want to. At least he was able to break free from the confines of the attic for the day. Nira was left in the burnt remains of the room night and day, allowed out only to clean herself up and move around a bit. No matter how horrible they tried to make her ordeal she almost seemed excited to be locked up, the only reason she left the dark confines was to see a glimpse of Tate, hear his voice in passing. She ached and died each day inside at the longing and need she had for him.

Their time together had been to short, leaving her unsatisfied, needing to be able to say things to him before their tragic end. She knew it was destined for them, it was what made their struggle to be together truly poetic and cliché. They weren't star crossed lovers, their was a purpose for them. An untapped potential in both of them that had yet been discovered, but this lifetime was not meant for them to be lost in the grips of love. They couldn't no matter how desperately they wanted to or tried.

Tate knew it was a bad idea to ditch out on school, but it was on impulse. He couldn't fight the desire to see Nira any more. They were so close but so far away from each other, it was hell to know they were only a few feet away, trapped unable to do a thing about it.

As he made his way to the door he was stopped by Mr. Carmichael. "You need to go back to class Mr. Langdon."

Tate rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the door, pushing past the irritating man before him. He smiled to himself as the memory of him fondling Nira in the library and how infuriated the man had gotten then played in his mind. He ran home as fast as his body would allow him and then he pushed himself even more. He couldn't be away from her any more.

Nira sat in the room, looking at the shadows that formed and danced in the etchings on the wall from the damage of the smoke. She smiled as laughter filled her ears and the sound of feet circled around her. She was content, finally at peace. She knew the truth that others ignored to face.

Nira thought she was on the brink of loosing sanity when the door opened, a woman in a scantily clad maids uniform walked in, plate of food in her hand. "It's been a day since anyone has brought you any form of substance to sustain yourself."

The maid approached, hips swaying with a natural seduction, leaving those in her presence lost in the hypnotizing movements of her body. "You need the nutrients." She handed over the plate with the sandwich, glass of water in the other hand.

Nira hesitantly reached out to take it, looking at the items as if they were a mirage about to fade away at the slightest touch, breaking the illusion. "Who are you?"

The second she felt the items touch her hands she brought the water to her lips, downing the liquid, quenching her thirst and wetting her dry, parched throat. The maid walked around the room, running her fingers across random surfaces, surveying the area as if she was about to clean.

The fiery red stopped looking over the disheveled figure of the girl before her. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other soon enough."

Nira leaned back against the wall, bringing her leg up to her chest, propping her arm onto her knee. "How much longer do I have to live?"

"Not much longer." The words were callous and cold when they came from the maids lips, but her eyes twinkled with a form of sympathy, almost pity for the girl before her.

Nira sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, unknotting the forming tangles with her fingers. "Does it hurt?"

A mysterious smirk crept upon the maids face as she began to walk towards the door, pausing briefly at the frame. "You'll have your answer soon enough."

She looked deep at Nira giving her a reassuring look. "You have company. Make the best of the time you have left. Many aren't blessed with the ability to appreciate the time they have left."


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>She vanished in the doorway, her voluptuous figure replaced with the dark silhouette of the boy who haunted her dreams. He was sweating, his bangs clung to his forehead as he looked at her, moving the hair to the side to see her better.<p>

Nira never took her eyes off him as she stood up, she sprinted to him, leaping into his arms. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, as she rested her arms around his neck, pulling his face to hers. The kiss was frantic and desperate. Each other trying to take in as much of the other before being torn apart.

Tate was the first to break the kiss. "We need to get out of here now."

Nira saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, she smiled at the figure that waved before evaporating into nothing before nestling her head into the nook of his neck. "Tell me one last story Tate."

Tate looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't say shit like that."

He carried her to the door, only to have her struggle and break loose to go back into the room more. "I'm not leaving here Tate."

Tate's eyes were burning with a mixture of boiling rage and sheer panic. He knew it wouldn't be long before the school got a hold of his mother or Larry. They would immediately know where he was and what he was doing. They would separate them, and make sure it was for good this time.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW NIRA!" He was screaming, choking on sobs that were growing stronger in his chest. His eyes blood shot as tears pored freely, he snorted back snot that began to form in his nose.

"LISTEN TO ME NIRA, WE CAN'T GET ALL CHICKEN SHIT ABOUT THIS. WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS." His voice was rasped, a fear and desperation had taken hold of him. He was pacing about the room, frantic and torn.

Nira was heartbroken to see the sight of him like this, so broken and shattered. She approached him, calm and collected. She was at a peace she had never been in, her normal hard demeanor brought on by the raging storm that crashed inside was replaced with one of tranquility and relaxation.

She began to wipe away his tears as she cupped his face, feeling the heat radiate from his hot flesh. "Please tell me a story Tate."

He dropped to his knees in defeat, one last sob escaping his chest as he attempted to pace his labored breath. Nira sat before him, pulling his arms around her, burrowing herself into his chest. Tate sat down, pulling her into his lap, arms holding her so tight it became hard for her to breath.

He buried his face in her neck, as the breath of his words tickled her neck. "Well, I believe in the soul, the cock, the pussy, the small of a woman's back, I believe in the sweet spot, hard-core pornography, a girl who possessed my dreams and nightmare, teaching me to appreciate the light that flickers out in the eyes of the recently deceased and I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days."

He stopped, breathing in the scent of her flesh, praying he could hold onto her like this forever. "I also believe…I might be the only one who appreciates how amazing you are in every single thing that you do. And the fact that I get it makes me feel good, about me."

Nira groaned inwardly, she realized this was going to be hard but hadn't prepared herself for how much his words would effect her. "I belonged to you in this lifetime I assure you I will belong to you in the next. Your claim on me will last longer then time itself."

Tate sniffled as he placed kisses all over her face, pushing her loose hair from her face. "We can still have a life together now. We can runaway, leave here never coming back."

"Then what justice would we have? Our siblings who died at the hands of those who were meant to protect us?" Her eyes were hard as she pierced him deep into his soul.

"Nira…"

His words were cut short when she placed her finger to his lips to silence him. "Promise me no matter what you will make them pay for what they did. You will inflict the pain forced upon us on to those who deserve it. No matter what you must get in good favor with our enemy in order to defeat them. You are no good to anyone chained up locked away."

She kissed him deeply, the urgency raising in her as she felt an ominous force coming towards them. "Tate, promise me."

"I promise."

His words released the breath Nira hadn't even realized was trapped in her lungs.

Constance stood in the kitchen waiting for Larry to arrive. She paced back and forth as the anger boiled, turning her vision red as she listened to the movements upstairs. She pulled out the syringe from her pocket, running her finger up the length, eyeing the murky liquid.

"This is your masterful plot?" The fiery red appeared from the shadows of the kitchen startling the woman before her.

Constance hissed as she dropped the syringe, breaking and spilling it's content on the floor. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, you scared me you vile woman. What did I say about sneaking in the shadows?"

The maid ignored her as she knelt down, running her finger in the substance. "I suppose her overdosing is as believable as your tormented sons respiratory issues. How do you suppose you keep your little budding psychopath from snapping or saying anything?"

In her best southern dramatics, she clenched her fist, pounding It down on the counter. "He is my son, from excruciating pain of child birth, deformity, death and regret spawned that boy of physical perfection. Once that girl is out of his life he will finally understand all I've sacrificed, all I have done to allow him to rise from the ash and rubble, a glorious phoenix to fly upon the new world and conquer it."

Nira felt the uneasiness grow in her, the energy of the house was alive, the energy crackled and surged. She could feel the presence of those who have past start to enter the room, circling around the helpless pare who clung desperately to each other.

Nira swallowed hard as she tried to maintain her composure, mustering enough strength for the both of them. "I'm not going to pretend I know what's going to happen but it's time."

Tate held onto her like a lost child. "I can't…"

Nira placed her lips to his, letting her lips tickle his as she spoke. "I need you to be strong."

Tate stiffened at her words, standing pulling her body up with him. "I am strong."

She gave him the most sincere, heartfelt smile he had ever seen in his life. "I know, I wouldn't love you if you weren't."


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Larry looked solemn when he walked through the door, torn between his ultimate love and the remaining fragment of his past life. Constance knew immediately the reluctance that was starting to form in the man before her, she snapped into action. She swayed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing wet kisses all over his face.<p>

"Larry my darling." The words cooed out, "I'm so scared, my family is falling apart. Tate won't speak to me, Adelaide hides in her room."

She pressed her body into him, "Am I going to loose you too?"

"It is I who is in ever fear of loosing you Constance. You're the air I breath, the blood that pumps through my veins." He was on his knees now, clinging to her legs.

Constance took in a deep shallow breath, repulsed by the man before her. "I desperately longed to be the mother Nira needed."

Her fingers rested on his shoulders. "But she continuously poisons my sons mind, turning him against…us."

Larry stood before her, reaching into her pocket pulling out the vile and syringe. "You're sure you saw scars on her arms?"

Constance snorted as she turned away. "Of course, you have to question my credibility?"

"No of course not, I just wanted to make sure in order for this not to raise any suspicions we go about this in the proper manner."

Constance had an evil grin as her eyes twinkled. "Believe me it's not as hard as you would think."

Nira glanced over to the corner of the room, nodding in agreement. Before Tate could look and see what she was looking at he felt something enter his body, his vision going black, his control lost to the unseen force. "I'm sorry Tate, it's the only way."

Tate stepped away from Nira when he heard the footsteps approach the room. His eyes were burning with an unfulfilled void, they both knew neither were going to come out of this the same and it scared him more then anything.

Tate clenched his jaw, tightening his fists as he fought the internal struggle to gain control of his body.

"You were right mother, she is nothing but an undeserving whore." His voice was so devoid of emotion, his eyes black, it made Nira flinch as the words tore at her.

Constance froze in the doorway, unsure what game her son was trying to play. "And this sudden turn of events was brought on by?"

"I'm tired of being punished because of her." He moved towards his mother, his body looming and towering over her.

She reached out to touch her son, rewarded by him leaning in to her embrace. "I'm sorry momma."

Larry stepped into the door, placing his arm around Constance. "Son, you can see how we would have a hard time believing you?"

Tate nodded. "What can I do to redeem myself?" His eyes were coated with tears, his face radiating of the youthful innocence that manipulated his mother when he was a child.

Constance cautiously watched her son, she knew the hold that bewitching girl had on him. "Only her death will release her grasp and hold on this family."

Larry was taken back by the bluntness of Constance statement, his eyes shot to his daughter. She looked calm, detached from everything going on around her. "Constance…"

Tate looked at Nira, only she saw the slight flicker of hesitation in his eyes. "You want me to kill her?" His voice was soft, even and toneless.

Constance handed him the syringe as she wiped away loose stray tears. "Your releasing her from the torment and pain she suffers from everyday, saving those around her she would otherwise bring down with her."

His mother always had a poetic way about justifying and rationalizing her crazy, maybe he did take after her.

Tate took the deadly cocktail in his hand, eyes never leaving Nira. She stood there, head held high, her hand holding on to some invisible force at her side. He felt the hesitation growing in him, he knew what needed to be done but couldn't find the strength to do it. _"You must do whatever it takes." The voice echoed in his head._

_Nira lifted her arm, slapping at the spot she had so frequently used in the past to help drown in her own sorrow. "Can we get this over with? I have a tea party to attend."_


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Constance and Larry stood there staring at Nira confused and baffled by her calm demeanor. How could someone know they are going to die and not even flinch at the thought.<p>

Tate stepped toward her, extending his hand to her, black orbs hidden by a veil of blonde hair, a heartbreaking smile spread across his face. The world around them faded away, it was only them. Nira wrapped her free arm around his neck, pressing herself into his body as he ran his finger over the vein in her arm, his finger dragging against formed scar tissue, his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's going to hurt." His demeanor had changed, Tate had gained control over the darkness.

Nira grew concerned that Tate would not be able to follow through, that he would waver on their plan. She bit her lip when she felt the needle puncture through her skin, piercing in the vein, the warm liquid injecting into her system, coursing through her body.

"You still feel better then any drug." Her voice was raspy as her mouth began to dry.

Tate choked back the sob he felt building in his chest, it was to late to break down now. "It will be over soon."

He pulled her into his arms as he carefully helped her rest to the ground. Her pupils had begun to shrink to no bigger then a pin point, her stomach began to spasm and contract, excruciating pain wrecking her helpless body. Memories flooded her mind of the pain she felt on the beach, she understood what she was being prepared for.

Black and white images flashed before her eyes; sitting in her room reading as a child, the birth of her sisters, the shadows that crept in and molested her mind at night, her first argument, fight, kill… The blood crashes like a tidal wave over everything nostalgic, emerging from the depths the boy who gave Nira her first kiss, took her virginity, stole her heart and now killing her.

The more shallow her breathing became the more the drowsiness crept in, luring her into the eternal black abyss of death.

She reached her hand up, cupping Tate's face. "Your so handsome when you kill, even when it's me I'm transfixed and lost watching you work."

The chuckle rumbled in his chest, shaking her body against him, he was starting to become hysterical again. "The lights starting to fade in your eyes."

She felt the little arms of her sisters wrap around her as she felt her body about to expire, her mother watching in the shadows, smile on her face. Nira felt a peaceful, calm about her she had never experienced in life.

Her voice was weak, she struggled to keep her eyes on Tate, never wanting to loose the boy before her. "How does it look?" Even in death she still had that morbid curiosity that Tate found earth shattering about her.

Her body went limp as her last breath escaped her lips, Tate clung to the lifeless body in his arms. "It was the most beautiful, breath taking sight I have ever seen."

Constance and Larry left the room, leaving Tate broken on the ground, sobbing, holding the lifeless body of the only person who he had loved and loved him in return. He rocked back and forth, willing her back to life in his mind, wanting desperately to take back what he did. "You shouldn't have had to die. Your sacrifice won't change the things that happened."

Nira stood in the corner of the room, her sisters at each side of her, holding her hand. She watched herself die in Tate's arms, only in her death could she find the love she lost and longed for in life. She squeezed the little hands as she watched Tate sob on the ground over the site of her dead body.

"Do you regret dieing at the hands of the man you loved?" Lorraine's words were cold and scornful, inciting to cause pain.

Nira let go of her sisters hands, walking over to Tate, looking down on him and what used to be her body. "I found it to be a perfect end to a tragic, tainted life."

Lorraine stepped forward warningly. "You're hovering, he'll be able to see you if you continue that."

Nira stopped dead in her tracks, she reached out longingly towards the figure that ended her life. "What if I want him to see me?"

"Then your death will be pointless." The sultry voice purred into the room.

Nira hesitantly stepped back, extending her hands for her sisters. They grabbed on squealing in an excitement and happiness that had not been heard or experienced in the house for decades. "So what now?"

"Get ready to experience one long today." The maid disappeared, followed by Lorraine and the laughing figures of the girls.


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira staid behind, lurking in the shadows. She had eternity to make up for her past indiscretions with her sisters, but in this moment caught between the living and dead, Tate needed her now. She couldn't reveal herself to him yet, but she would be able to watch over him.<p>

"Tate, mom says to prepare yourself." Addie stood in the doorway looking on in dismay.

Tate looked up, running his arm across his face wiping up tears and snot. "How long till they're here for the body?"

Addie shrugged turning around skipping down the hallway back to her room.

Nira felt an unsettling sensation brush up her spine about her body being discovered, strangers stripping her of her clothes, cutting her body open, examining her to miss diagnose her actual cause of death. You didn't have to be alive to know that they would take one look at her frail, damaged petite frame and assume her untimely demise was brought on by her need to chase the high.

Followed by the toxicology report showing increased levels of the drug in her system, supported by her fathers distraught tales of her spiral downward after the death of her mother and sisters, twisting and diluting the truth of the actual events.

It brought perverse pleasure as the knowledge crept in that she was in control of her death, she knew she was never going to leave this house, apart of her didn't want to. She was stronger then to give in and harm herself, overwhelmed with to much pride to fall victim at the hands of those she will spend eternity finding a way to destroy. It was romantic and bitter, wasting away in agony in the arms of your murderer, the one person who staked claim to your mind, heart, body and soul. "I was his to destroy and tear apart, all the while guiding his hand in the exact way to do it."

The only time it felt like time stood still is when Tate left the house, she sat counting each fleeting second, waiting impatiently in the room they had shared at different times in their lives. Pacing back and forth in anticipation that any moment he will return, giving her relief from the constant strain his absence caused her.

She didn't get mad when he pried loose the floor board under his bed, revealing an armory hidden beneath. She didn't question where he would have gotten so much death and destruction, fully loaded or why he never told her. She wasn't the least bit surprised that he could skillfully dismantle the guns, clean them, put it back together with out even batting an eye. He looked cold, calculating and precise.

She had never wanted him more.

Nira didn't like seeing him succumb to drugs again, pulling out his secret stash, cutting up a few lines, snorting to numb the pain. It had been a week since she had died, all had gone back to normal in the house, all but Tate. Everyone else ignorant to the brewing storm building inside of him. All this time they viewed her as the monster that would destroy them all, a threat that needed to be taken care of. She was the fuel to the fire that Constance tried for years to extinguish inside her son.

"He won't kill her." The sultry voice was cold as she sat next to Nira.

Nira rolled her eyes, "Would you really want him to. Especially in this house?"

The maid pulled at the hem of her skirt, images of the carnage and demise of the woman who entombed her in this mortuary for eternity flashed before her eyes.

Nira gripped her hand, eyes soft and comforting. "Her death will not assure your passage Moira."

"And what will he accomplish spilling innocent blood, will it bring closure to your tragic family?" Her words came out harsher then she had intended.

"He will do what we know best. All we have ever known in our lives was death, destruction, deceit and betrayal." Nira's eyes never left Tate's determined form as he gathered his clothes, prepping his uniform for the noble war.

"That makes your actions justifiable?" She removed her hand from Nira, the remembrance of who she was actually sitting by sinking in.

"Maybe we were just wired wrong. You show love by giving a lingering kiss, a caress in passing. He showed he loved me by injecting death into my body. I returned his love by allowing him to make me come undone and destroy my body."

"You have any idea how twisted that sounds?" Moira began to stand up, moving away from the girl before her.

"You haven't figured out how twisted I am?" Nira stood up, pushing Moira against the wall with her body.

"In life I was lost and confused, constantly battling the hallucinations and voices that played games in my head." Her breath was hot as it blew against Moira's face.

"This house feeds on the pain and torment I long to commit." Her teethe nipped at the delicate flesh of Moira's neck. "The more I give to the house the more in return I am given."

Moira moaned in repulsion and trembled in fear as she felt the nimble fingers wrap around her throat. "The ultimate reward will be Tate and I having eternity to do whatever we see fit."

Her grasp tightened, her tongue darting out licking at her trembling flesh. "Sacrificing myself inside this house has opened up untapped psychic potential people would kill to have when alive. I greatly look forward to testing out some of these new found skills."

The sound of the gun being cocked made Nira lick her lips, a soft moan escaping her lips as excitement entered her body. "Tell me he isn't the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen when he looks like he'll snap any moment, killing you with his bare hands."

"Your demented." It choked out as Moira desperately gasped for air.

"And your just plain naive if you think for one second your any better with your little games of cat and mouse. Seducing and sleeping with any man weak enough to fall for your charms, splitting between your two alters. The ultimate seductress then back to the weepy victim, forever scorned with the scarlet letter, a never ending reminder of your adulterous ways." Nira began to laugh as Moira shoved her violently away.

"I don't have any idea what you mean." She was rubbing the soar flesh of her neck, the bruises already starting to fade and disappear.

"Ignorance is bliss I suppose if you were in a place where it possible." Nira smirked as her eyes clouded over.

Moira felt her head buzz, swimming in a endless abyss of violent spasms. Images flashed before her of her life, cleaning houses, sleeping with men for a little extra money, her mothers soft hands running through her hair, the gun pointed at her, waking up to the bitter truth.

"You played just as much of a part in your being here as any of the other lost tormented souls. The sooner you come to accept that the easier it will be for you to integrate and make new in this life."

Moira laughed hysterically staring in disbelief. "You call this life, this perpetual replay of sorrow and torment?"

Nira walked over to Tate's bed laying out across it, running her finger up the barrel of the shotgun laying next to her. "Either you come to accept and embrace it or fall victim to it. You played the cards life dealt you, it didn't go in your favor. Shit happens."

Moira stepped back into the shadows, fading away into the wall.

Nira was caught off guard when Tate slammed his fist to the dresser, taking his lamp throwing it across the room. "Deyanira may you not rest as long as I live on."

The pistol was in his hand now, he marveled in how the cold metal of the barrel tasted in his mouth. All he could see was him pulling the trigger, the bullet splattering his brain and skull about the room like an abstract painting. "I know that ghosts wander in this house and are trapped ."

Nira struggled to keep her composure, she couldn't let him tear down her guard. If she wasn't careful she would loose the will to hide herself from him.

He started to move towards the bed, looking right at Nira, seeing through her. "I killed you. Haunt me, then. Haunt your murderer!"

Nira pulled herself from the bed, nearly stumbling as she moved her way to the corner of the room, to hide in the cover of the shadows.

Tate crawled across the bed, following where her frantic form had fled. "Be with me always. Take any form, drive me mad, only do not leave me in this dark alone where I cannot find you."

Nira was about to fade away into the darkness when he stood hovering over her, cheeks stained with tears, eyes darting around hopelessly looking to catch a glance at what he knew was there but unable to see. "I cannot live without my life."

He let out a deep sigh. "I cannot die without my soul."

* * *

><p><em>I miss the pull of your heart<em>  
><em>I could taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>

_Review-xoxo_


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira felt her eyes burn with the forming of tears. She held her breath afraid any form of movement would break her resolve, rendering her useless in her ability to keep herself hidden from him. Her eyes widened in terror as he ran his hand through her body, the solid form of his hand gliding past her translucent figure. Each area he touched left a residual tingle from the encounter.<p>

Tate paused when he saw her image flicker before him. Was it a hallucination from the drugs, his mind playing tricks on him. He growled in frustration moving back to the bed. With out thought or hesitation he grabbed a pistol, cocking it back and placing it right to his head, finger itching to pull the trigger. Tate began to pull the trigger when the gun was ripped from his hand, tossed across the room.

Tate scuffed, wiping the bangs out of his eyes, he was starting to pace. Mind racing a mile a minute from the drugs, adrenaline pumping through his veins like battery acid. "You've got allot of nerve to think even in death you can hide from me."

Nira felt her own temper start to boil inside, she wouldn't let him get the best of her.

"You really think I don't know you sit in here watching my every move, following me around the house." Tate started to move right to her.

"Was I not suppose to know about you curling up in my bed at night?" The tone in his voice had changed, instead of rage it had almost a possessive bitterness to it. "Never getting to sleep at night because all I can think about is how badly I want to pull you into my arms."

"Did you know I can still smell how wet and excited you get for me?" His body would have been pressed flushed against her if she had a solid form.

Nira lost her self-control, she began to shove and punch at Tate. At first the blows went through him, her screams of frustration falling upon deaf ears, it wasn't long until her fist made contact with his chest. Her eyes shot up meeting his stormy dark ones.

Tate let out a choked whimper, his demeanor completely broken. "You are here."

Nira began to chew on her bottom lip, resisting the urge to vanish.

Tate reached out to touch her cheek, he flinched when he felt the cold, clammy skin. "You are dead, aren't you?"

"You should know Tate." The half smile was playful and almost innocent.

Nira moved away from him, walking over to the bed. "So, tomorrows the big day, right?"

She started to pick up each weapon, holding it in her hands, pointing and aiming it at Tate as she memorized the weight and feel. The shotgun seemed to be her favorite, she always went right back to it. Nira locked her eyes with Tate's as she seductively licked her lips, hand running up and down the barrel, slowly, seductively.

Tate raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were more into knives?" He approached her, never taking his eyes off her moving hand.

Nira let out a playful giggle. "I guess you've made me appreciate the beauty of something that's long," Her tongue darted out from between her lips, running up the length of the shotgun. "hard," wrapping her hand around it tighter, stroking a bit faster. "and deadly."

The groan Tate let out was primal and fierce, thrusting his body onto her, using all his weight to pin her, he grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. His mouth came crashing down to her, at first rough and bruising, swelling their parted lips. Soon the movement became desperate and longing, soft and tender. He released her wrists, using his hands to freely roam about her body.

Nira traced the lines that formed from his dimples, she pulled herself away from him so she could look at him. "I think my only regret is not having the opportunity to be with you tomorrow."

Tate was sucking and nipping the flesh of her neck, hands working and kneading at her sensitive flesh under her shirt.

Nira purred beneath him as she lost herself to the feeling his touch unleashed in her. "How many do you plan to take out?"

Tate tried to put on his most deceptive "I don't know what your talking about look" he had so masterfully learned to use. Most of the time it worked like a charm, seducing his prey in with the childlike innocence he wore on his face like a mask. Inside a dark tormented soul plotting your demise with a twinkle in his eye and a smile that would warm the coldest heart.

"What the fuck?" Tate panicked when the form of Nira vanished before his eyes, the air around him dropping cold, the energy crackling through out the room. He looked around his room, peering into shadows to get a glimpse of her as he scrambled from the bed he was just sharing with her.

"Stings doesn't it? Being toyed with." Nira appeared in the center of the room, arms crossed, her eyes piercing deep into Tate.

He swallowed hard, "Nira…" His words were cut short when she stepped back into the corner disappearing before his eyes.

Tate jumped when he felt hot breath hit his neck. "I could be everything you ever dreamed of Tate."

When he turned around to face her he growled in frustration to see he was alone. "Stop fucking around Nira."

The arm snaked around his waist, pressing firm against his chest, running fingers idly up and down the muscles of his stomach. "Or I could be the very nightmare you have spent your whole life trying to run from."

* * *

><p><em>I miss the pull of your heart<em>  
><em>I could taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>

_Review-xoxo_


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>By the time the light hit the metal of the razor, twinkling in the corner of his eye, the sharp sting of flesh being ripped apart burned on his cheek. The scorned, betrayed look on his face made her release the most maniacal giggle. Moving away she looked at the tiny scar she had left on his face, observing her handiwork.<p>

She brought the razor to her mouth, smearing the blood on her lips, before licking them clean. "You taste good."

"I was going to try to kill at least two or three people. Including your father, obviously." He was collected, pacing himself, not to give away to much, but not to hold back enough to infuriate Nira again.

She had the most disgusted look on her face as she tossed the razor blade aside, hand on her hip she began to shake her head at Tate. "Unacceptable."

Tate was taken back, he felt his stomach drop as disappointment over took his body. He needed her acceptance, he craved her approval. "Excuse me?" His voice faltered as he looked like a child about to be punished for misdoings.

"If your going to attempt to go out in a blaze of glory, then you better do it right. I want people to remember the name Tate Langdon." Her tone was frigid but her eyes burned with passion.

She always had a way to feed his narcissistic ego, creating a god like complex only she knew how to worship.

Tate began to grin from ear to ear. "You knew all along I planned on going to the school?"

Nira shrugged as she approached him, reaching out to run her finger across the blood that had leaked from the cut. "I had suspicions when I was alive."

Tate grabbed her hand, sucking the droplets of blood off her finger. "And now?"

She shut her eyes as she felt his warm mouth wrap around her finger, breath hitched in her throat, she channeled the strength to fight the control he had on her body.

She sang the words as she began to poke him. "My body count would be bigger."

Tate and Nira began to laugh, to passing ears it would have sound like fun, unblemished banter. If one knew the context in which the humor was brought on, your blood would turn cold, body paralyzed by the fear instilled.

Nira stopped laughing immediately, placing her finger on Tate's lips to silence him. "Dinner time."

"TATE, COME DOWN AND EAT."

Tate gave her a half smile before kissing her. "You know that's creepy right?"

Nira sat in the corner of the dinning room, hidden to all the living in the house, all but Tate. He tried to keep himself from staring off into the corner, watching how she idly sits there, leg propped up to her chest, arm hanging over her knee as she rests her chin on the support of her arm and watches him.

Nira had a strange, unsettling feel in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was the proximity of the man responsible for her families demise, the man responsible for her demise and the woman who destroyed anything that came in contact with her.

Secrets have a way to seep into your soul, becoming part of your consciousness when you become part of this house. She experienced the sins of past tenants, fears that the victims held deep inside, resentment and anger pumped more through her body now then the blood that flowed through her in the living.

"Ladies and gentleman," Constance said. "The ham." As she placed the decorative ham on the table like the center piece all Nira could see in her head was the blast of the gun as it shot Moira in the eye, as the bullets pierced into Tate's dad.

"You haven't told him have you?" The sultry voice pierced from the darkness behind Nira.

"Wow," Tate said. "Looks lovely." The sarcasm that seeped in every word pored out as honest truth. Nira recognized the tone right away, Tate wanted to play.

Nira looked over to Moira, "He isn't ready to know the truth about that yet." Nira began to chew at the loose skin of her nail anxiously.

"Scared your little psychopath won't be able to handle it?" Moira's attempt to get under Nira's skin was working.

"I don't question his ability to handle any outcome or situation." The words had more conviction in her head then when they left her throat.

Nira looked at Tate as her mind began to cloud with the fear of loosing him. It had taken her so long to break him from the hold he had on himself. He was just now starting to embrace and form into the man she was destined to make him.

"Wonder how he would react if he found out you knew all along and never told him?" Her voice was filled with contempt and the words slapped across Nira's face.

* * *

><p><em>I miss the pull of your heart<em>  
><em>I could taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>

_Review-xoxo_


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>"Now," Constance said, setting the ham down and taking a seat. "Who wants to say grace?"<p>

"Oh, mother, may I?" Tate asked, a deceptively innocent smile on his face, pure evil twinkling in his eye.

"Well, of course, son," Larry responded in that lost tone. Tate stiffened slightly and the word 'son', careful not to let his demeanor change. "I was hoping you would choose to become a part of this family."

"How easily he's forgot his own daughters but can play house with his whore, you his devoted son." The words were drenched in resentfulness.

Moira saw for the first time an actual response to from Nira that showed the hurt and resentment she held inside, she never thought Nira capable of feeling pain, only cause it.

Tate cringed at her words, trying his best not to let those around him aware of the added presence in the room. "Dear God, Thank you for this salty pig meat we are about to eat along with the rest of the indigestible swill."

Tate paused a moment, looking at Nira giving her a wicked smile. "And thank you for this charade of a family. My father ran away when I was only six. If I had known any better, I would've joined him…"

Tate's speech was cut off by a loud smack to the hand from Constance but Tate was nowhere near finished yet.

The sound of Nira's haunting laugh in the background, not heard by anyone but him fueled him on.

"There's one thing I can't figure out Moira." Nira's eyes were glossed over, wheels persistently turning in her head.

Moira scuffed, "I thought the house graced you with eternal rewards of knowledge and abilities? What could you possibly not know?"

"Why am I drawn to him so much more now?" Nira's words were flat and to the point. She didn't have it in her to bicker back and forth with the help.

"How you felt for him when you died will amplify within, eventually it will consume you. The rule applies however with whatever you were feeling." Moria rested her hand on Nira's shoulder, giving a tender squeeze of comfort.

"And also because she's been trying to get back into this house ever since she lost it. And lord, a BIG thank you for blinding the asshole that's doing my mother, so he can't see what everybody knows," Tate smiled inwardly as he paused, watching those around him hanging on to his every word, silent waiting for him to finish.

Nira moved over by Larry, looking down in contempt at the man before her.

She brought her lips to his ear, "She doesn't really love him."

Tate's same words echoing with hers in the room.

"Amen," Addie said, grinning at her younger brother. He smiled at her before folding his hands together and turning his attention back to Larry and the fuming figure of Nira.

"Now, Tate," Larry said. "I know you've had a hard time adjusting with all the recent changes. Moving back in here after the tragedy that my own family went through…"

"They burned themselves alive after you were cheating on your wife with Constance, Lawrence."

The venom in Tate's voice was clear. Nira's eyes began to sparkle with excitement watching Tate skillfully manipulate and destroy his opponent with thought provoking words.

"That was nobody's fault," Larry said. "Passion drove her to it. One day you'll understand. There are sacrifices you have to make in the name of love."

Nira began to laugh as a tear ran down her cheek. "Was it passion that drove you to wanting me dead and out of your way?"

"Believe me I know about making sacrifices." Tate never looked away from Nira when the words came out in a hushed whisper. He couldn't look at her without seeing himself kill her over and over in his head.

"On a lighter note I have reserved tickets for everybody for Saturday at our community theatre for the premier of Brigadoon." He began to radiate with excitement. "I'm delighted to be debuting in the chorus."

"Well I, for one," Constance said, raising her glass. "Shall be there with bells on." Her southern drawl poured out a bit thicker then usual.

"Thank you darling for all your support," Larry gazing at her with the love and longing of a lost puppy dog. "You've really helped me to explore another facet of myself."

"Yay, I love the theatre." Adelaide began to laugh and bounce around excited, infuriating Tate breaking him back to reality.

Tate slammed his fist down, breaking the plate beneath him. "Don't Addie, you're a smart girl. You know he killed our brother."

Nira wanted nothing more then to take the broken pieces that remained in his hand out, and lick the blood that was beginning to form clean.

"Stop It, Beau died in his slumber of natural causes. Now you know he had a respiratory aliment. Your brother is in a better place. He suffered with every breath he took." In true form she went in to her most dramatic role, the grieving mother,

Tate's face was red and puffy with old tears and now the threat of new. "He only suffered because of you." He was becoming sloppy, spit flew from his mouth as he spoke, snot forming in his nose dripping down.

Constance scuffed, "Ha, you know Tate unlike your siblings you were graced with so many gifts, how is it you can't bring yourself to use them, just a smile or a kind word could open the gates to heaven." She looked him over, the distaste written across her face.

Tate smiled, "No matter how much you want it, I will never be your perfect son." He wiped his face off before pushing himself away from the table, he stood up heading his way out of the dinning room, Nira's invisible force at his side.

He grabbed her hand as he turned to face his mother before leaving the room. "Why would I want to open the gates of heaven when I can rule the depths of hell?"

* * *

><p><em>I miss the pull of your heart<em>  
><em>I could taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>

_Review-xoxo_


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira could feel the house screaming to life, the prospect of new pain and misery for it to absorb into it's never ending cavern of horror. Nira didn't know what that said about her since she was more then willing to comply to the demented needs of the house, as long as what she wanted was given in return.<p>

"Morning will be here fast, you should get some rest." Nira's voice was soft and calming amongst the harsh storm raging inside his mind.

Tate rolled his eyes as he put the last gun under the bed. "I saw myself spending that last few hours alive with you."

Nira smiled at him, "You'll have all of eternity to do that." She pushed herself on Tate, pinning him to the mattress.

Tate wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body tighter to him. "It can't start soon enough."

Nira placed a lingering kiss on his lips before pulling away. "How are you going to kill my dad?"

Tate groaned before rolling her off him. "So the time I have left will be going on about this?"

Nira pouted at him, manipulating him to feel guilt. "I'm trying to vicariously live through you." She made sure to emphasize the word 'live'.

Tate pushed himself up, leaning against the head board. "I have a special death in store for him."

Nira placed her head in his lap, closing her eyes as she felt him stroke her hair. "Will he feel pain?"

"Excruciating pain." His response was cold and callous.

Nira pulled the bottom of his shirt up with her teethe, licking and nipping at the exposed skin.

Tate ran his fingers through her hair, tangling his fingers deep in the locks. "What are you doing?"

She knelt on the bed, her mouth never leaving his body. Hands skillfully undoing his pants, hand sneaking in taking hold of him in her hand. "Making your last few hours alive with me enjoyable."

Nira ran her tongue up his length, delighted when she felt it twitch, his hips thrusting in response.

Tate made a sound that was a moan and a growl mixed. "You don't have to suck my cock for me to enjoy your company."

Tate clenched the sheets, squinting his eyes shut when she took the head of his cock in her mouth, tongue swirling and lapping at the tip.

She slowly suctioned her lips around him, pulling away making a loud pop when he broke free from her mouth. "Well if you want I can stop."

This was a seductive side, playful and teasing that Tate had never seen and was growing fond of quickly. Nira was dragging her nail across his vein, fascinated how she felt his pulse. _"I wonder if it will still pulsate and be hot when he's dead."_

Tate gripped her hair, thrusting himself into her mouth. "I will kill you again if you stop."

* * *

><p><em>I miss the pull of your heart<em>  
><em>I could taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>

_Review-xoxo_


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

**If I ever saw a fan video that encaptured the feel and look of this story this would be it. youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7sGiaihwc_Q**

* * *

><p>Nira took Tate all the way into her mouth, fighting the impulse to gag as she felt him thrust his hips more into her, his head hitting the back of her throat, choking her. His fingers gripped in her hair keeping her head placed where he wanted. He couldn't help his uncontrollable need to move in her, his intentions weren't to fuck her mouth, but the temptation was to much for him to fight against.<p>

Her mouth was hot and wet, the more he choked her the more her throat contracted trying to regurgitate the foreign object penetrating it. Her hands were clutching at his thighs, her nails digging in deep, piercing the skin, blood starting to reach the surface.

Tate pulled out of her mouth, allowing her to gasp for much needed air she shouldn't need. In her fragile state he grabbed her underneath her arms, tossing her onto the bed. Amongst the struggle for dominance, the fight for air, her clothes were ripped, torn and pulled from her body.

Tate climbed up Nira's body, laying on top of her. He placed his elbows on the side of her and began to prop himself up.

"Don't." Nira demanded softly, wrapping her arms around Tate's shoulders. "I like how your body feels against mine."

The way his chest laid flush against hers, the weight squishing her breasts into him. Their slick skin allowing ease for their bodies to move against each other without to much friction. Nira began to lift her leg up, tossing it around Tate's waist, consumed by the feel of him in-between her legs. The movement of her hips lifting brought her in perfect alignment with Tate's cock. She was so hot and wet, it wouldn't take much to just slide into her.

Tate began to kiss up her jaw line, running his tongue down her neck, biting her earlobe. He looked directly in her eyes, holding her chin so she couldn't break their contact. "If I wanted to I could just slam my cock in you, take you till your pussy wraps around me and milks me for everything I'm worth."

Tate smiled as her eyes widened in surprise at his words, her hips starting to grind on impulse at the thought of him in her, near her. A desperate whimper leaving her parted lips. Tate grabbed the back of her thigh, lifting her leg up more, gently letting the head of his cock massage her hot entrance, never taking his eyes off her.

"Beg…" The word came out slow, torturous. Tate began to rock his hips, the head moving in just enough to break her from focus but not enough to cover the whole thing.

"What made your pussy get wet even more?"

Tate leaned down running his tongue up the length of her ear, letting his breath hit the wet skin. "Me, forcing you to take my cock?"

He moved his hips into her a bit more, pushing the head all the way in. "Or you having to beg me to take you?"

Nira grabbed his shoulders with all her might, knuckles turning white, nails digging into his flesh. "Do you really have to ask?" It was a hush, low voice that escaped her lips.

Tate pushed in a bit more, watching as her head fell back, nails digging deeper. He didn't expect her to start moving her hips, pulling him in and out of her. It excited him to the core, sparking a burning passion deep inside. He knew it wouldn't be long before he lost control to his darker basic instincts and devour her whole.

"Both." She hissed out through her clenched jaw.

Tate looked at her baffled, more focused on the feel of her trying to ride his cock. It was dirty yet her movements so innocent, curious of what was to come.

Nira took a deep inhale, allowing her chest to expand before letting out one final breath before looking at him. "I need you Tate."

Tate had an intrigued look on his face, he found a new vulnerable side to Nira. "You know what, I'm not ready yet." He slowly pulled himself out of her, pushing himself up with his arms.

As he began to kneel on the bed, Nira's clenched fist made direct contact with his stomach, knocking him off balance, giving her the advantage to pull him down flat on his back on to the bed while he was caught off guard. She had him straddled fast, taking her hand between their bodies she grabbed his cock, his eyes shot up meeting hers as she took him all the way.

Tate's eyes were burning with a mixture of anger and arousal. As she began to rock back and forth grinding herself down more onto him he couldn't resist grabbing her hips, thrusting more into her. Ignoring the aching throb in the pit of his stomach from her punch, he flipped them over.

Nira pouted at him before throwing her head back as she felt him slam into her spot that always made her go unhinged. His hand shot down rubbing at her nub as he felt himself get close, his lips and teethe attacking everything in its reach.

They fell together, each breathlessly saying the others names, tender yet passionate kisses exchanged as their bodies vibrated from the pleasure that surged through their systems.

Tate was the first to climb out of bed, scrambling to find items of clothes for them to wear.

Nira laid in bed watching him, lost in her thoughts. How would it feel to see him die? Different images played in her mind like an old home movie on a projector screen. No matter the scenario she couldn't understand why it made her flinch, a hollow numb void growing in her chest, tightening at the thought of him being hurt at the hands of someone other then herself.

"What are you thinking about." His voice was softer then usual.

Nira brought her thumb to her mouth, chewing gently on her nail. "About ho you need to get some rest, come here."

Tate tossed her a black and green striped sweater and her discarded panties. She lazily put them on opening her arms up for him. He laid his head on her chest, listening to the rhythms of a beating heart giving the illusion blood still coursed through her body as if she was living.

Her arms wrapped around him, her nails tangling and twisting the loose golden locks around her fingers. Gently massaging his scalp as she languidly dragged her nails across. It wasn't long till she lured him into a deep sleep. Even if he persisted he didn't need the rest, she knew better. He had a very long, daunting day before him. A path he would have to travel alone, with out her to aide and push him on.

She envisioned her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing at his face, hands roaming his body as he stands tense, gun trained on the soul he was going to set free, their fear and misery feeding the beast within them. She could feel the blood splatter against them, mixing with the intoxicating taste of his lips, tongues tangling, lapping up all the blood. The smell of the gun after each shot, the sound when he cocks the gun.


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** To ensure the progression of this story and to simplify and condense such long chapters I've gone back and reformated my story. I would like to apologize for the massive spam of alerts on my part for the reboot of this story. To clear any confusion what was previously "Shoot and Ladders" Chapter 14 is now Chapter 45 & 46. Any updates after that will be the continual of the tale of Tate and Nira. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

**If I ever saw a fan video that encaptured the feel and look of this story this would be it. youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7sGiaihwc_Q**

* * *

><p>The door to his room slowly opened, even though Nira knew they locked it. Moira stepped into the doorframe, her body seductively leaning against the frame, leg slowly propping up.<p>

Nira raised an eyebrow as she looked over the maid. "Are you intentionally trying to seduce me or are you just so use to playing the part of the siren you just naturally go about things in a luring manner?"

Moira's pink tongue peaked from between her lips, slowly licking her bottom lick before sucking it in, chewing on it. "Am I making you wet? What ever would your precious Romeo think?"

The look in Nira's eye was mischievous, her smile something wicked. "I would invite you to join but I don't play well with others when it comes to sharing things that belong to me. Now I hope for your sake there is a good reason for you to come in here."

Moira pushed herself away from the door moving towards the bed. "I so hate to disturb your lovers embrace." She eyed over the pair still wrapped in each others arms. "Your mother is…having an episode."

Nira tensed, her hold on Tate tightening. "Of course she is."

Moira reached her hand out to Nira who hesitantly took hers. Everything around her began to dissolve, matter turning into sparkling particles, circling around their entire beings. The once solid, tranquil form of Tate lost in sleep began to flicker, fading into nothing. The warmth of his body pressed against hers, turning cold as she feels herself pulled away from him.

Nira felt Moira's hand grip hers tighter as the basement began to clearly form before them. The sound of anguished screams pierced through the tight confines of the basement. The putrid smell of heat blistering skin and tears of anguish filled her nostrils, the grizzly sight of her family before her engulfed in flames.

Nira sprang into action, her movements were fast and precise. Her hand was tightly wrapped around her mother's neck, slamming her against the wall. Her eye's were dark black orbs, piercing into and probing the woman who was still consumed by the blaze of the inferno.

Nira was fully aware of the flames licking away at the tender flesh of her wrist. You could hear the ghastly sound of her flesh popping, skin falling loosely from its host. Lorraine was engrossed by the torment she was feeling and forcing others to feel.

"Let them go." It hissed out of Nira with so much hate and contempt the very words could kill.

Moira was crotched down at the side of the flailing bodies of the helpless girls who were lost to a sea of agony as the flames took over their entire bodies.

She looked up to Nira, eyes coated in tears. "Make it stop."

Nira lost herself to the frenzy growing inside of her. With her free hand she reached behind her, grasping at air, willing for something to use.

In the corner of her eye she saw a man appear. He had black plastic gloves on, coated in blood. His white lab coat smeared with the testimonial of his past and present misdoings. He carried with him a custom-fitted velvet-lined mahogany box. He knelt down to the ground, opening the box, eyeing over the treasures buried deep within.

"I do hate to part with one of my masterful tools." He took the saw blade from the box, admiring every dip of the blade, the reflective cool metallic surface.

"The tools withheld in the box require much skill and a disciplined hand, these masterfully designed devices are made of steel and ivory."

He began to approach her, saw blade in hand, studying her as if she were his next experiment. "My kit includes scissors, this saw blade, scalpels, knife blades, knife handles, blow pipe, chisel blade, hammer head, needles, tweezers and two sets of retractor hooks on chains."

He placed the handle of the saw blade in Nira's hands. "I look forward to the opportunity of showing you my life's work. My dear, I feel you will not be disappointed. However all this noise is becoming quite a nuisance and I am unable to focus on my newsiest project."

Nira's hand tightened around the handle, without hesitation she brought right to her mother's throat. "Stop now or I will cut your fucking head off."

"I need someone to feel my pain." Lorraine's voice was bereaved as the pain overloaded her.

"My dear, if I may simply suggest the retractor hooks on chains could be more then a useful device to administer some encouragement if this treacherous woman continues to not to abide your command." The man looked of a mad scientist, his hands clenching together, wheels turning in his head.

The heat had almost completely singed away all that remained of Nira's wrist and hand that was beginning to morph with what was left of her mothers neck. The once porcelain cream skin was now black from the relentless assault of the flame, the bone of her wrist becoming visible. Muscles and tendons entangling as the flames danced over them. The steel of the saw was heating at an increasing rate, her grip never loosening on the handle.

"Not them." Her jaw was clenched, teeth grinding as her labored breathing became frantic.

Nira lost patience waiting for her mother to snap back, she was running out of time as well, her hands could only sustain so much more abuse before being rendered useless. She began to saw furiously through the charred flesh of Lorraine's neck. Never flinching when she felt her fingers split and slash open as the blade ran back and forth over her knuckle.

Once she hit the thyroid and jugular vein it was over, flames extinguished as the blood sprayed all over Nira. She closed her eyes as she felt the bitter copper rain down on her, coating her body with the sticky substance. Lorraine's body began to sag down the wall, plopping to the ground, her head tossing to the side like a rag doll.

Moira ran her hand over the charred remains of the now unconscious little forms. The smoke still swirled around the burning embers that remained scattered on their bodies.

Nira felt the blood that dripped from her body begin to seep into her very soul, the dark energy lapping it up, marveling in the pain and misery it was absorbing. She walked towards the figures sprawled across the floor, running a blood drenched hand across the exposed burnt remainder of their faces.

Moira let out a shaky breath as she looked over the appearance of Nira. Her hair was coated red from the blood, her face was ghoulish, almost demonic the way the shadows and blood hid her face, her eyes looking up from a scrunched brow. Her hands were frightening to look at, the skin slowly morphing, molding back into place, as she willed her appearance back to normal.

"She holds them prisoners Moira." Her voice was no more then a faint whisper.

Moira was still taken back from the trauma she had encountered. She had become accustom to the carnage and depths of depravity this house often attracted, the misery that consumes with in. Eleven years and an eternity to go gives you time to adjust, adapt to the things around you. But this traumatized her, she was so taken back she couldn't even form words in her head yet process the strength to verbally make the sound.

Moira covered her mouth with her hands, suppressing the gasp as she watched the burnt remains of the girls start to take their normal form. Nira's black orbs were slowly fading away, a misty cloud encasing the pupil, dilating it, turning it a foggy white. Her hands were trembling as she focused all her energy on manipulating their appearance. Amongst the ash and burning embers lied the fully intact remains of her sisters. They looked as they had the last time Nira saw them, curled up in their beds, smiles of an angel spread on the faces of the slumbering princesses.

Nira collapsed to the ground, her body completely wrecked, breathing shallow and faint. "It won't last long…"

She began to choke as she gasped for air, the strength it took to speak was not within her. Nira laid there completely broken and paralyzed. The ability it would take to channel the energy through your core, manifesting your will upon another, forcing the change of matter was not something any of the current house occupants were able to do. Where they all succumbed to the darkness, allowing it to extinguish the flickering light with in them, Nira took it in, bending it to her needs and wants, in return feeding it the substances it needed to sustain it's malevolent grasp around the forces trapped inside.

An elderly woman crouched over Nira's motionless body, her eye was glassed over, a hint of blue amongst the emptiness, her other eye alert, surveying the mess that was Nira.

"Ready to integrate?" Nira's eyes were fluttering as she fought to keep them open.

Moira brushed the blood thickened hair that was coated to her face behind her ear. "I did long ago, you just couldn't open your eyes and see me."

Nira fell silently into the black abyss as she lost her battle to stay conscious.

* * *

><p><em>I miss the pull of your heart<em>  
><em>I could taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>

_Review-xoxo_


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since my last update, between the perpetual cycle of looking for work so I can continue to be broke that rages on and my lack of inspiration to write has be at a loss for the story. I hope to get back in the swing and crack out a few more chapters the next few days for this and Possession. This is a bit more dialogue then usual but I'm satisfied and it will help lead in to the events to come. Thank you so much for the continue growing amount of people finding this story and adding it to their Favorites and Alerts. You guys fucking rock!**(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Nira opened her eyes finding herself lying in Tate's arms, their legs intertwined as her head rested on his chest. Her body was clean of all evidence of the events that had transpired in the early morning hours. She lifted her hand lazily, glancing over the smooth skin of her hand, now fully healed from the abuse from the flames.<p>

"You confuse me."

The voice broke through the silence and concentration that had consumed Nira.

"You spent all night trying to save your sisters, yet you fuel him to inflict the same pain on to others."

Nira looked over Moira who was now young again. "It's my nature, you'll never understand, Moira. You and me, we're not even the same species. I used to be you, until I evolved. From where you're standing, you're pure and innocent.

Moira rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed by Nira. "Hardly."

"Compared to me?"

Nira's comment silenced Moira.

"Murder? It's pure and natural. You're the one who made it impure."

"Murder is a ghastly and unspeakable act…"

Nira caught off Moira, "It's just murder. All God's creatures do it. You look in the forests and you see species killing other species, our species killing all species. We rape and pillage the earth around us, we just call it industry though, not murder."

Moira crossed her legs, letting it slowly, seductively draw up her leg. "So the gruesome murder of your sisters was a justifiable act then, their deaths and miseries are pure?" Her words cooed with venomous poison.

Nira sprang like a cat, she had pounced Moira off the bed, pinning her back on the hard wood floor they had just slammed onto. "This world is filth and destruction; nothing will stay pure and innocent. Those girls were too good and not meant for this world."

Moira's eyes widened in horror. "You're not saying… You simply can't be that delusional to compare their deaths to that of a Martyr."

"Martyrs are exceptional people. They survive pain, they survive total deprivation. They bear all the sins of the earth. It is truer to say that martyrs create faith more than faith creates martyrs."

Nira moved aside allowing Moira to adjust herself and sit up.

Moira sighed, "So is that how you perceive it, your brewing Romeo will be a Martyr to your cause of death and destruction.

Nira was getting frustrated now, her eyes glowing a haunting red, tinted in the black orbs. "Tate is only a victim. Just as the others who have and will continue to die at our hands."

Moira felt like a fly being lured into the web of death. The room was still, the energy thick, silence encompassed them.

"It's so easy to create a victim, Moira, so easy it's ridiculous. You lock someone in a dark room. They begin to suffer. You feed that suffering. Methodically, systematically and callously. And make it last, really make the suffering endure. Your subject goes through a number of states, more then I care to name. After a while, their trauma; that small, easily opened crack, makes them see things that don't exist, not in the realm where most reside, anyways."

"Were you always this, unhinged?" Moira's voice shuddered as the words came out showing how afraid yet transfixed she was on everything Nira said.

"No, in death I have transcend to a new plain of enlightenment. This house has transfigured me and continues to do so at an extraordinary rate."

Nira had changed; she could feel it deep inside. The fear and confusion that had ruled her short existence had paralyzed her, taking control of her being. It was the same fear that fueled her self destruction and made her run away from Tate.

She stood up looking over his sleeping form. His bangs draped over his face, body sprawled out over the bed. He had that same angelic look from sleep her sisters had the night they died, she wondered if she to had the grace to be blessed with such a divine glow before her untimely demise.

She reached out languidly running her fingers down his jaw, the warmth of his skin radiating under her cold, clammy touch. "I will admit I never expected to feel anything like this."

Moira brushed off her skirt as she stood up. "Dare I ask what?"

"Love."

Moria snickered, "The only thing you love, if you can even call it that, is your compulsive need for each other."

"Your wrong, our need comes from the love." Nira was brushing the hair from his face, lost gazing down on him.

"How can you say you love him and know in a few hours he will be dead?"

Nira smiled, "Till he and I die, and die, and die again, no matter what we will always be destined to be together. It's fate, you know. Nobody can stop fate, nobody can."


	48. Chapter 48

Title: We Were Born To Die

Raiting: M

Disclaimer: 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

A/N: So the Hiatus has been a bit longer then I had expected but I have been itching to continue this and with the news of Evan Peters being cast for season 2 I was extremely excited and well motivated to get going. I have also wrote and extended chapter for all of you out there who started with the story and new comers. I can't believe this is chapter 47 (Reviews Are Always Appreciated!)

Side Note: I have been wanting to do a collaboration piece of sorts if any authors out there are interested in teaming up and writing OC/Violate let me know. :D

* * *

><p>Nira almost felt guilty as she cut the lines to fuel the insanity in Tate. For someone who died and destroyed herself with the same concoction different delivery it almost made her giggle in self vindication that she was giving Tate that taste of bitter poison.<p>

"What will happen when I come back?" Tate's voice was low and husky and sent an unsuspecting shiver up Nira's spine.

She turned around and looked over the soldier of death in front of her. "Dressed to kill, I like it."

Tate's figure was adorned in all black. A figure fitting t-shirt under a peacoat, black steal toe boots and of course matching pants. His eyes were clouded over and a haunting onyx. His demeanor was calm compared to the storm brewing inside him.

"You didn't answer me." Tate's tall stature crossed to Nira in one solid stride trapping her against his desk.

Instinctively Nira wrapped her legs around Tate's waist, his hands gripping her thighs tightly lifting her onto the desk.

She bit her lip and arched her eyebrow as she looked up into his bang covered eyes. "You're going to die."

The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice was chilling. She casually extended her finger pointing to a spot by his bed. "Right there is where I will watch you take your last breath. It will be somewhat quick but painful none the less."

He wanted to rip the smile she had off her face, it stirred up a rage in him he fought desperately to bottle and contain. Tate started to see him self literally began to claw and tear at her face with his nails. Before he could get to lost he felt cold arms wrap tightly around his neck, fingers curling and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You killed me once already, no need to think about doing it again." Her lips were brushing his as she spoke each word.

Tate didn't even bother asking how she knew he would have been more surprised had she not known. He took no time to press himself fully to her body as his lips violently attacked hers. Teethe awkwardly collided as their lips began to bruise and swell from a fight for dominance and control.

Tate grabbed hold of Nira's ass firmly as he lifted her and carried her the short distance to the bed, tossing her down roughly.

"Strip, Now!" It snarled out as he began strip himself of his uniform.

Nira smirked as she began to remove her own clothes, mimicking his movement. "You act as if this is the last time you're ever going to have sex."

"It will be alive." His dimple showed as that condescending smile appeared on his face.

Before Nira could even retort Tate grabbed hold of her ankle yanking her to the edge of the bed. He took hold of her legs as he moved them over his shoulders.

He moved his hand down without hesitation sliding his finger right inside of her. "I knew you were going to be ready."

"Then why even bother checking?" Nira mused back, her moment shortly lived as Tate slammed into her as the last word left her lips.

Nira grasped at the sheets as Tate continued to slide in and out of her. The way her legs were on his shoulders gave him perfect accesses to raise and position her hips to allow him to go all the way to the hilt, his pubic mound slamming hard against her sensitive nub, stimulating it with each powerful thrust. He reached up running his thumb across her nipple before cupping her breast whole.

Nira was beyond the point of loosing it, she began to toss around on the bed violently, and helpless to get away from the hold Tate had on her hips. The more she struggled to get away as her body trembled and pulsated from her orgasm he would move faster and harder just to prove a point. Nira began to growl between breath moans and cries of pleasure almost bordering pain.

"Act like you don't like this Nira." His voice was strained as the words came through gritted teethe.

He was close; he could feel it building to the point of eruption. The way Nira was withering on the bed, her body flushed, glistening with sweat made him fight and hold out. Of all the forms of tortures Tate has fantasized and taken part of this had to be by far one of his favorites. He almost found himself excited to die just so he could torture her in different and unique ways.

"Scream my name." It came out forceful and angry but the smile was playful and filled with self gratification. All in all it just showed how manipulative and deceiving Tate was.

Nira moved the hair that was matted to her sweat covered forehead, her body jerking with each move of his hips; she felt herself falling again even harder then the last. She couldn't take much more of this but she would be damned if she submitted to his will.

Tate brought his thumb to his mouth, slowly and seductively sucking it in his mouth before bringing it down and circling her swollen nub. Nira began to scream as she began to fall, her head whipping back and forth as her body thrashed on the bed.

"Fuck, TATE!" Nira was gasping out the words as she began to push at his chest trying to block or restrict his movements some how but failing in the process.

"Tell me you love me." Tate was already loosing it as the words came out but was more then happy to hear her scream it anyways. He couldn't stop moving even after he felt her walls milk him of everything he had his cock was still sensitive and hard and she was so tight and wet.

"You can stop now." Her voice was faint as she laid there sedated as the after haze took hold of her, crashing her with fatigue a ghost shouldn't have.

"I'm still hard." Tate placed her legs down letting them dangle over the edge of the bed as he propped his elbows on the sides of Nira and pressed the rest of his weight against her chest. Rewarded in the feel of her breasts pressed flushed against his chest. His hips still moving in her but slow and gentle, relishing in the feel.

"Will it still feel like this when I'm dead?" Tate hid his face from her in the crook her neck, almost like a child about to be scorned.

Nira bit her lip as she felt the subtle build of another climax on the horizon. "Feel like what exactly."

Tate bit the sensitive skin beneath her ear before kissing the tender flesh. "This amazing."

His breath hitting the wet skin made her shiver and on impulse she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind herself against him. "It's even better."


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:** We Were Born To Die

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults.

**A/N:** Even though most of my stories were starting to get flagged and deleted I still wanted to give this story an end before this one to is taken down.

I maybe returning to writing... As of right now my only priority was a closing to this. I may go back revamp Possession and add on to that.

Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story. xoxoxoxo

* * *

><p>Larry was the first to taste Tate's revenge. The sound of skin blistering under the heat, the smell of the charred flesh made Nira feel more alive then she ever did when she actually was. She maybe stuck in that house but her bond with Tate was stronger then anything the house could ever do to them. The fact that Nira's mother appeared next to her, the smile that spread from ear to ear matched that of the Cheshire cat, that is if he was engulfed by flames to death.<p>

"I take it your somewhat pleased by this? Enough to let the girls have some peace?"

"It's progress, but I still need more to feel my pain."

With out another word her mother materialized from the room, going back to her own self-inflicted hell down in the basement. Nira was no fool, it would take much more then her father's death to please the blood lust her mother now had in her.

Shortly later sounds of Tate's next victims screams echoed through Nira's ears as if she herself was beside Tate as he aimed his gun with deadly precision. The bitter smell of the gun powder swirled around her filling her nostrils as her senses were overwhelmed by the chaos and fear radiating off Tate's victims. All Nira could do was stand in their room, looking out the window waiting, anticipating his return. There was no room for failure, the end game is the return of him to the Murder House. A place where they have eternity to right the wrongs both and endured and forced each other through. This was Nira's chance of a happy ending. As deranged and deprived as it was, this is who they are. Death and destruction in a adolescent form, a cynical world view one retains after years of trauma and abuse. The irony being they were the ones who caused the most of the pain.

"Wasn't prince charming supposed to arrive to the ball by now?" The toxic resentment was plain as day as the words clawed at Nira's nerves.

"Now is not the time Moira."

"Oh, but now seems like the perfect time. What if your little Rambo in black isn't as able to escape as planned? It's a bit harder to take out a whole school as opposed to injecting someone to death." Moira couldn't barley finish the last word of her sentence before Nira had her pinned to the ground.

Nira saw black as she began to smash Moira's skull against the thick wood paneling of the floor. Her fruitless attempts at fight back gained her nothing but Nira digging her thumbs into her eyes until she felt the squishy pop of her eye balls exploding under her nails in the eye socket. The ghastly scream echoed through out the house, stirring to life the dark energy that possessed all those trapped within the tight confines of the house. Even after Moira's body went limp and the screams faltered Nira could not stop taking out her rage and fear on the lifeless corpse.

"Tate will return to me!" her breathing was labored and frantic as she continued on, oblivious to the sound of feet running up the stairs.

When the door slammed open, Tate stood there panting, blood stained as he watched Nira straddling the lifeless form of a woman in what looked more to be a fetish costume then any actual maid uniform.

"Jealous you couldn't come out and play with me?" The smirk that played on Tate's lips was more then an indicator he was thourouly pleased at what he saw.

Snapped out of her frenzy Nira stared at Tate like a deer caught in the head lights. For the first time in a long time Nira was speechless. Her mind wouldn't let her process anything yet alone form words she could properly speak. He was there, he returned to her. She really was going to have the one thing she most despretlly desired. The moment their eye's met and caught each others gazes they were both taken back. It almost felt like it was the first time either had ever seen each other. And both fell just as hard as the last time.

"Tate..." the sound was so weak it was barley audible, but it was enough to snap Tate out of his haze.

He was at her side in one simple stride, pulling her into his arms, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of her hair. "Ye, have little faith. Did you really think I would let anything happen to me with out coming back to you?"

Nira's knees buckled, her own body turning against her as the relaife of having him with her weaked her. Tate just collected her in his arms, holding her bridal style refusing to let her go ever again. Nira couldn't control the tears that began to pour freely from her eyes, her uncontrollable sobs echoing through out the room.

"Shhh... You were never one to get weepy over me don't start now when you have me."

With what little strength Nira could muster she punched Tate in the arm. "Shut up Tate."

"It worked your not crying any more." His shit eating grin was more then enough to bring the fight back into Nira.

"Your going to make..."

The sound of the door bursting open echoed through out the house, frantic cries and screams of Constance following the sounds of feet pounding up the steps.

"They got here faster then I expected." Tate simply replied as he went to sit on the bed, hand never letting go of Nira's as he lead her to him.

She quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Or you barley made here as planned."

All he could do was scuff at her as he began to kiss and nip at the skin of her flesh. There was no going back as his door burst open. His body covered by the blinding red light of the scope. He glanced down seeing the dots bounce all over Nira's body. They met eyes for what would be the last time either would have a connection to the outside world. They were both condemned to spend eternity in hell with antique wallpaper and wood trim. Where others would fear this fate and want nothing more then to escape, both were more willing then they should to start their afterlives together.

"It's time." It was a soft whisper that sent a chill up Tate's spine. Her voice was so soft and weak.

She pressed her lips to his cheek as she went to bury her head in his neck. He looked up at the SWAT team starring him down. With out hesitation, a second thought he brought his fingers to his head in fashion of a gun, mimicking pulling the trigger. When he went to dive for the gun he knew was placed under the pillow just for this moment, the first bullet ripped through the transparent form of Nira moving on to rip through the tight flesh of his torso. Another bullet pierced through him followed by another, his body dropping from the combination of searing pain and the uncontrollable weakness that hit his fragile frame.

Nira never let go as the bullets riddled his body like a lifeless doll, even when he fell against the bed, plopping to the floor lifeless she couldn't let go. They laid there on the floor in a puddle of his blood, she slowly traced the outline of his face as he laid there dead. The blood lingering on her fingers left a trail as she caressed his face, the red of the blood contrasting again the pale white flesh.

"Wake up Tate. Why haven't you come back to me yet?"


End file.
